Antidote for Heart ache
by MeDarkNeutralLight
Summary: COMPLETE! Now Ichigo has confessed to Masaya her love for someone else, and Kish and Ichigo become the lovers they always wanted to be. But how will their relationship fare against new obstacles? KISHxICHIGO
1. Default Chapter

Hiyo, This is MeDarkNeutralLight with her.. second ever fanfic... Though I didn' really finish my first.. SO this is my first fanfic ever! so please go easy on me.. If I make any of the characters OOC or you think I can improve upon something, please e-mail or review Nicely, so that I can look over the mistaked upon my fanfic! I'm very fragile.. I really break easily when it comes to critics. :s :'( Well.. Any way, this is my First TOKYO MEW MEW fanfic, and is a Kish and Ichigo pairing. Don't worry if the first few chapters make it seem like it's just Masaya and Ichigo, because I assure you all!! It WILL turn out to be an IchigoxKish! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Summary:** Masaya is now lying on death's bed after a fight with the Kirema Anima's as Blue Knight, and seems to be deeply poisoned. The only thing that can save him is an antidote, that is so rare, that only one dose exists. After a long time of searching with the clock ticking, Ichigo soon finds that the only dose is with the aliens! When she goes to retrieve it, she learns something new from someone that she'd least expect. Will Ichigo be able to save the one she loves? Especially in such a difficult time, with strange incidents coming up? But What's this! Could it be? Ichigo is developing feelings for someone she least expects to? KISHxICHIGO Pairing.

**Chapter 1: Something's wrong!**

It was a beautifully humid day in Tokyo. Though despite the moisture filled within the air, and the sun, beating down from its high perch, a breeze braced the air. Like a swish of ocean washing through the sandy beaches. And this breeze cooled off the people that sat upon a large chequered picnic blanket, which was blanketed with a variety of food.

Here sat a group of seven. Five girls and three guys, who were known to all be workers of Mew Mew Café. But the hidden extra identity to them, was that the girls were the famous Tokyo Mew Mew fighters! With their 'hosts' being the two managers of the café, Keiichiro Akasaka and Ryou Shirogane, as well as an extra. An ally known to the Mew mews as Blue Knight, but more commonly to be Masaya Aoyama, the crush and love of the leader of the Mew Mews, Pink haired Ichigo Momomiya.

Pudding was happily chowing down on some pastries beside Keiichiro and Lettuce, who looked at her with a laugh on their face. While Minto and Zakuro were sipping tea, quite dejected from the rest of the group, but not as separate as Ryou, who sat up against the Sakura, not interacting, but merely filling his senses with the sounds and smells of the park. But all this seemed oblivious to the couple that sat together by an opposite Sakura. Both speaking quietly and tenderly to each other, love in their eyes, and happiness gracing their features. Ah, it was a love scene of a happy couple, oblivious to all but each other..

It sickened him.. It sickened his stomach, and soured his mouth. Kish moistened the dry vomit taste in his tongue that was usually achieved from hangovers. Though Kish doesn't drink, he was just sick from this scene. A scene he seemed to witness every bitter day of his miserable alien life.

"I'm sick of this, let's attack now! Ew!" That was the hyped up voice of the youngest alien. Tart. He made a gagging motion, before turning to the scene that they were witnessing from a far away tree. "Let's go before I get sick!"

Kish's face squeezed from pain. A more internal and emotional pain then an actual physical one.. There she was, the girl that he had loved since day one, and instead of being with him, she was there spending time with a pitiful low life HUMAN. He spat out of the tree in disgust. "You lead the attack this time, Pai," he said.

"Wha? But... I wanna lead it!" whined Tart.

"The actual chance of us defeating them, with you in charge would be about 3.8679%" said Pai with a monotone voice. "It's best if I do it if Kish refuses."

"What! 3.—whatever percent! That's wrong! It's too low!"

"Pipe down!" hissed Kish at the jumpy loud alien. "Pai is leading and that is that!"

Tart sat down on the branch and pouted, arms crossed over his chest. "Fine! But I get dibs on destroying Pudding!"

Kish and Pai gave a quick glance to Tart and looked back, as he retorted with a 'What?'

Kish was particularly getting sick of this, everyday the same thing. The two love birds going all lovey dovey with each other before an attack. Kish knew that she always hated him, but tried to think otherwise... Afterall.. If you think positive, most of your results will be positive, right? But how could he think on the bright side, when his sunshine was taken away? As much as he hated to admit it, it seemed he could never win.. And he might just have to give up..

"Their guard is down, let's attack."

**THUD **Ryou looked up quickly, startled from his thoughts.

**THUD **Minto and Zakuro, placed down their tea and jolted up. Pudding stopped eating, and Lettuce and Keiichiro looked around puzzled.

**THUD THUD THUD **Masaya and Ichigo looked up. "What was that?"

**THUD **Masaya and Ichigo jumped up from their spot.

A shriek pierced through the air, it was seemingly similar to that of a birds', but was more demented and sickly, as if it was the sound of it dying from a horrible death. Lettuce Gasped. "Kirema Animas!!"

Indeed, it seemed like the alien's had launched another attack upon them. "I'm getting REALLY sick of this! Everybody, transform!!"

"Green Mew Mew Lettuce metamorphis!"

"Yellow Mew Mew Pudding metamorphis!"

"Purple Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphis!"

"Blue Mew Mew Mint metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHIS!!"

**HENSHIN**

"We were having a great day before you arrived to screw it up!"

"And for this! WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

(Boy, why do I make this sound like Sailor Moon? --'')

"Ribbon Zakuro PURE!"

"Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Lettuce RUSH!"

Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce aimed their attacks at a group of bird Kirema Animas that came thundering down, and they disintegrated at the touch of their attacks.

"Sutoro BELL BELL!! Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!!" Ichigo sent her attack out, and turned to a new Kirema Anima, and destroyed it, and was soon lurched off the ground. She heard an earth-shattering crunch, and looked over, quickly shielding her eyes as she saw a blinding light. Ichigo looked to the strong arms that held her, and the swaying long hair, before meeting the gentle daring face of her love. Masaya had become Blue Knight to save her!

"You should be careful," Ichigo blushed then nodded. He slowly descended then placed her down. Minto had just finished her attack, and all the Mew Mews, along with Blue Knight turned to face the levitating aliens.

(A/N: Ryou and Keiichiro, having no powers, sat in a far tree for safety. Lol. Just a note cause we all wanna know that they're not hurt!)

Kish's gold eyes that seemed smooth and together like honey, held a gaze that was piercing, and yet blank at the same time, he was staring at the Mew Mews and yet seemed to be looking PAST them. Tart had a sneer across his face, and Pai's look was as blank and calculating as always.

"We've defeated your animas! So why are you still hanging around?" demanded Ichigo.

"Not all of them." Stated Pai.

The ground shook, and the Mew Mews stumbled about. Kish looked to where the anima would enter from, and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Ichigo was being tightly held by Blue Knight, the one who was Masaya. His blood was boiling, and he uncrossed his previously crossed legs, ready to take a dive towards Ichigo, and to tear at the girlfriend stealer. Pai stopped him.

"LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING!" He shouted. Pai just shook his head.

Kish growled, and restrained himself. "Don't worry,"

"This Kirema Anima is a SPECIAL one. The chances of your survival are a slim 2.345% If you get bitten." Pai said to the M ew Mews.

"SO watch out for it's FANGS!" Tart exclaimed, as something large burst forth from the ground, giving a large hiss.

The six watched as a large slithering figure protruded from the ground. Large scaly eyelids opened up to reveal golden slited eyes. It was a snake Kirema Anima! It hissed, its large yet slim red tongue blazed and flickered in and out of its mouth. It blinked, then its eyes glazed over at the sight of prey. As it hissed, its huge sword like teeth shined. It rushed straight at them, and they only slightly managed to dodge the attack, and land some way away.

"That thing is huge!" exclaimed Ichigo, with a look of shock and horror upon her face. Her expression changed, "But I know we can defeat it!"

"Ribbon Mint ECHO!"

"Lettuce RUSH!"

"ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Pudding Rings! Yay!"

"It's not so tough,"

All their attacks hit, and smoke poured around them. "Yes!"

"NOW!" Ichigo prepared herself. "Ribbon! Strawberry! CHHEECCKK—SUR-AH!" Ichigo flew back into a tree, and the other Mew Mews gasped.

"Ichi-GAH!" Blue Knight had been caught by the half deceased Kirema Anima, which had bit into him, and threw him in the air. Blood rushing through his veins, and out the daggered wound. Blue Knight cried out in pain. He managed to control his slowly paralysing body, he knew if he couldn't help out, they Mew Mews could be in trouble! And his love will be in danger! He drew out his katana, and slashed at its neck. The anima cried out.

"Masaya NO!" Ichigo ran towards where his limp body fell, tears streaming down her face. She stopped right before the monster, as it was blocking the path to her boyfriend. "How.. How dare YOU!" Her voice was shaky, and her body shook with rage. "How DARE YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE!"

Kish, Tart and Pai teleported away, They had done enough, and they didn't need to be insulted. They already knew that they had lost, but they did manage to do the damage they needed to do.

"For this, I will punish you! SUTORO BELL BELL VERSION UP!" _'Let's combine our powers and destroy this monster to save Masaya!' _All the Mew Mews concentrated their power, as Ichigo's bell grew larger in size, and achieved an extra ring. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHHEECCKK SURRPRISE!!!!"

A large light flashed, and the anima cried out, as the small remaining part of the anima quickly disintegrated into nothing in the flash of the attack.

"YEAH!" The four Mew Mews Jumped for joy, but one immediately rushed over to two other figures hunched over a broken limp one.

Ryou and Keiichiro were knelt beside a limp Masaya. "Ichigo." His voice was hoarse and low. His skin was pale and sickly, and his eyes beginning to glaze over. "OH MY GOODNESS! MASAYA! NO!" He was sweating furiously and was not responding.. "Masaya, Masaya, MASAYA!" tears were Streaking Ichigo's face as she tapped, and pushed Masaya's shoulder to try and register a response, but she got nothing.

The other four Mew Mews came over, and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Lettuce worried. "It's Masaya!" she choked. "Something's wrong!"

(Note: Henshin is the Japanese word to describe a magical transformation, usually the transformation made by the average person, into their hero self.)

I hope you all liked this chappy, cause yeah! Masaya doesn't look to healthy...hehehe.. Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think? Kay? KAY! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Antidote

I would like to thank all who reviewed! I love u guys! And girls!

hands out cookies to all And also thanks to KrysOfDeath for her tip on the Mew Mews transformation. Thanks! I needed that! Now, I should hopefully be able to remember.. Which I probably won't... But It'll come to me!

And did anybody notice the error in my last chapter? :S I miss spelt Keiichiro's last name. :s bang's on head Sorry.. His name is actually **AKASAKA** I hope I didn' miss spell it again there .. :S Sorry to all who noticed, and even those who didn'. I'm actually glad if u didn' notice... sighs Neways, here's the next chappy!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Remember** I dun' own Tokyo Mew Mew, so y'all shouldn't sue.. I'm broke anyways.. opens up wallet, and a moth flies out Hmm.. How did that get in there?

**Chapter 2: Antidote!**

The untransformed Mew Mews, along with Ryou and Keiichiro crowded around the shivering Masaya.

"He's been poisoned," commented Ryou after flipping through the result papers of tests, he had run through on Masaya.

"I can see that! I'm not blind! I just want to know how to save him!" Ichigo shouted. Everyone stared at Ichigo, even Zakuro, and she looked round them nervously. "I'm worried," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. He had long given up on Ichigo, it seemed impossible to be able to get her, and especially with Masaya her love there for her, she didn't need anybody else. It had been too long, and he wasn't a kid, the games always had to end sometime..

'_It seems that Kish is a stubborn alien,'_ Thought Ryou. _'Not wanting to give up, and even going so far as to eliminate competition to get what he wants! But would that really make Ichigo happy? I wander how advanced these aliens are that Kish couldn't think that Ichigo would hate him forever if he killed her love!' _

Though sometimes he wandered how he could ever love such a whiny, rude, slow, bubblehead like her. Ryou walked up to the computer and started clacking away. "Hey aren't you going to help us?" shouted Ichigo angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" retorted Ryou without looking back. _'How rude can she get?_' "Do you want the antidote or not?" Ichigo immediately shut up, hoping he wouldn't decide to change his mind and give the wrong info or something. Though there was no reason for him to do so..

"Right, that poison was from a snake, but since it's been turned into a Kirema Anima, the poison has a different side to it then normal snake bites... Masaya needs a special antidote, and only that antidote can heal him, or else he'll die. And the antidote he needs is unfortunately quite rare. It's so rare, that my database says only one dose of this exists, and is quite powerful. But don't worry, this one dose will be able to heal Masaya. So your only problem now is finding that it."

"How long do we have before he departs? Where can we fond this dose? What is this antidote called?" asked Ichigo in a worry.

"I'm not sure, it could be any day, I don't have any info on where it is, you should just trust how your instincts pick up senses of power, and it's called Crystal Life." Ichigo nodded.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS? AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE GOT?" Shouted Ichigo in a fury. "I'm sorry," replied Ryou shaking his head, "I don't know, You'll have to trust your instincts, if you feel a great amount of power, then you'll find it.. You should really concentrate though, Masha won't be able to pick it up on his sensors unfortunately, and so You're all on your own."

Ichigo looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Here was her love, on death's bed, and there is only one dose of antidote, which can be ANYWHERE in this large world.. How can she cope? Ichigo quietly walked out. Lettuce and Pudding were stopped from following her. Keiichiro shook his head at them. "No, she needs some time alone."

Ichigo walked out to the balcony of the café, where she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. 'How can I save him? This task seems impossible!' she whispered to herself. "There is no such thing as impossible."

Ichigo slowly turned her tear-streaked face towards Ryou, who came over and sat beside her. "Why are you giving up? Don't you love him?" he asked sincerely.

"It seems too difficult! We don't have an hour count or any leads? How do we know the antidote isn't in Tokyo? What if its all the way on the other side of the world?" Ichigo sniffled, and Ryou cupped her chin resulting in both of them being able to gaze into the other's eyes.

"You haven't even started and you already claim the job as impossible! Do you love him? If you really did, I'm pretty sure that that love will guide you, and no matter what the circumstance, you'll be able to achieve it, because you know you are doing it to save the one you love. Sitting here and crying won't bring him back, and it won't help him live either. What would Masaya say if he saw you like this? What would he DO if you were in his position, and him in yours?"

No more explaining was needed to be done.. Ichigo understood what he was saying. She nodded, whipping at her tears. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely. "I understand, I needed that," she smiled at Ryou, which made his heart flutter slightly within his chest. "It's okay, you should remember that we're all here to help you out, kay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. Ryou stood up, and then held out a hand for her, which she quietly accepted. As she stood up, she saw the rest of the gang behind Ryou.

"Yeah! Na-no–dah! We're here for you!" exclaimed Pudding

"Yeah, we'll help you out!" said Lettuce with a smile.

"You know you can't do this without me," retorted Minto with a smile. Zakuro even managed to smile and nod. "You should remember Ichigo, we're like a family, we all look out for each other." Keiichiro said calmly. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks you guys," she said in a cracked voice. This is what she loved, the fact that they were like a big family, always having fun together, always looking out for one another, and always there to help with caring the burdens of others. "For Masaya's sake, we'll find that antidote!"

End Chapter

Hopefully, for my sake, and the sake of all readers, as well as the sake of Kish, you don't Ichigo. I hope you don't...And did that look like a little RyouxIchigo fling or something? o.O? maybe.. maybe not.. But I shall remind you, the pairing is **KISHxICHIGO**! So you all don't have to worry, fluffiness between the two will come later on!

Neways, yeah, I know, that was a boring chapter.. So I might update chapter three along with this chapter... I'll have to see how things go... Neway, I hope you are all enjoying this! Please please, read and review to tell me what you think! Till we meet again! ...

BOWS DEEPLY AND WALKS OFF STAGE


	3. Chapter 3: For the One I love!

Thankyou all who reviewed! And I think that this episode will be put up along with chapter 2.... I dun' know why, but I'm just doing it.... neways! I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic! Because I am sure enjoying writing this! On with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DUN OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SO DUN Y'ALL SUE ME!! PLEASE!!

**Chapter 3: For the One I Love!**

It was a Saturday, so it was easy to get out of the house to start searching for the antidote_. 'Just trust your animal instinct. When you feel the great power, you will know when you see it,_' Those were the words that Ryou had left the Mew Mews, as they began their search. They each transformed then headed out, determination graced their features, and their spirits were up as they began their search for the 'Crystal Life'.

They split into two groups to gain faster results. One was of Minto and Zakuro, the other of Pudding, Lettuce and Ichigo. Both groups sped off, searching in tree branches, birds' nests, and then just running through different areas in Tokyo, going till they were able to sense something that could have come close enough to being the antidote..

Some spirits were dropping as the afternoon soon already made its presence, and was soon dropping from the sky, but they still refused to give up.. They had all been searching non-stop, and soon decided to take a rest. Though they would need to have called it a night, as the deep blue soon kissed the sky, and the stars studded the heavens like twinkling diamonds.

The two groups met up at the park, all of them almost collapsing to the ground. "I'm sorry hungry, I could eat a horse! When can we eaat????" came the whining voice of Pudding.

"Not till we find it." Ichigo's voice sounded firmly. Everybody groaned.

"Come on!" moaned Minto. "We've been searching all day and we've gotten nothing! Look! It's night!" she motioned to the clear night sky.

"Are you saying we should give up?" retorted Ichigo angrily, rising above the sitting Minto.

"Uh, No. I was saying that we need energy so we need to take a rest and eat something, unless you want us to collapse and waste searching time, then you best allow us to get our rest. It's not a smart thing to deprive us, when it's YOU who needs US for help. Because we can decide that we're sick of this and go home to EAT anytime. And I think I remember you needing us for this right?" Snorted Minto.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and she was about to say something, before her stomach cut in with a growl.

"See?" she retorted. "I'm always right, you should know that by now."

Ichigo scowled, but then took no heed to it.. "Fine," she said, "Let's get back to the café and eat something.."

They began walking back, each noticing how the ground seemed to vibrate, yet not sensing anything because of their lethargy. "Ouch!" Pudding fell, then seemed to somehow, bounce along. The Mew Mews stopped to watch the vibrating child, a puzzled look upon their faces. "TTTHHHIIISSSS iiissssss fffuuunnnnnn..nnnnnnn!!!"

They turned around to see some giant mice Kirema Animas, with Kish Pai and Tart smirking behind them.

"HAHA! We're gonna win! We're gonna destroy you!" sneered Tart, as he raised a hand, and yelled out 'ATTACK!!!!'

"Great! Don't they ever leave us alone?" asked Ichigo, as she dodged the attack of one anima and landed softly into a tree. "I am really getting sick of you guys! You know? SUTORO BELL BELL!" Ichigo jumped up, holding out her attack ring that encrusted a heart at the top. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY! CHECK!" She shouted as a flash of light burst forth and flashed through the anima, placing it into nothing, leaving a small average mouse to scuttle away.

"You guys, should really give up, you're too easy!" sneered Minto, as she put herself up for the next turn. "Ribbon Mint ECHO!"

"You guys are getting really old," replied Lettuce

"Na! No-da!"

"Lettuce RUSH!"

"Pudding Ring INFERNO!" They attacked, leaving some small animals to scuttle away in fright.

The aliens just watched, as they fought each and every anima, easily defeating them. They may have been large, but they weren't fast enough to dodge the Mew Mews attack.

"Why are we doing this? This is so humiliating!" whinned Tart

"As they attack, I am currently mentally processing their data, and collecting info upon each one." Replied Pai in a monotone voice. "Ichigo is the strongest, yes, but she seems to only get it from the others, I am sure that by herself, she is quite unable to defend herself, and as they see her as their leader, they probably won't be able to issue many plans, because they will feel scattered and divided without her.. We get rid of her, then the others will break easily."

"So what d'you s'pose we do?" asked Tart

Kish perked up, and craned his neck to see the others from his perched position in the air. "We kidnap her, we can even do it right now,"

"No, hhmm.." Pai thought.. 'Did they really have to do it so soon?'

Pai never wanted a low form of life within such high life premises, and Tart definitely didn't want that old hag around! They started to make their own little argument just as the fight had finished.

"yes we should!"

"No! Not yet!"

"Do we haaave toooo????"

"Hey."

"But it'll be okay since they're fighting now right?"

"Hey!"

"No, I don't think we have prepared ourselves for this yet.."

"HEY!"

The argument broke up, as they saw a pissed off Ichigo looking their way, the aliens broke out of their little huddle. "Are you all having a little tea party or something?" She asked pissed off. "Why do you keep doing this? Don't you know that you're never going to win!" she shouted with a shake to her head... Something in her head tingled, and Ichigo got an idea...

"You did this!" she screamed pointing an accusing finger at them, vexation knitting her facial features. "You were the ones who poisoned my dear Masaya! It was your stupid snake anima!!"

Kish laughed.. "I thought Pai told you to watch out for his fangs?"

"You should see what it's done to my Masaya!! He's almost dead!"

Kish snorted. "Finally the little idiotic brat got what he deserved."

"NO! I WANT THE ANTIDOTE!" Shouted Ichigo, her face turning slightly red in anger and from shouting. "I WANT THE ANTIDOTE NOW!!"

Kish, teleported to Ichigo's side, hovering around her.

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you? My little kitten?" he said smoothly, as he stroked her chin, she thrust her chin away, and posed to strike at him, but just wasted strength as she struck at the air.

"Ichigo! We have the antidote!"

"What are you doing?" whispered Pai furiously. "YEAH! Why do you wanna give it to that old hag?" Kish shot a warning glare at Tart. 'I found a way to get her to come to us,' he whispered. "ICHIGO! If you want the antidote the, CRYSTAL OF LIFE!" Ichigo's eyes widened, they knew what she was talking about! So they MUST have the antidote then!

"If You want the antidote! Then you must return to this exact same spot tomorrow night! 9pm sharp! And we can lead you to it! The only catch is, that you must come alone!"

"WHAT?"

"You wanna save your love? Then You'll do it! We know that there's only one dose of this medicine! And we speak the truth! We know the name right? SO Ichigo, you can either come tomorrow and retrieve what you want to save your love, or return empty handed, It's your choice kitten." He soon disappeared from sight, along with Pai and Tart, leaving Ichigo alone with her friends.

They all ran towards her. "You aren't really gonna go are you?"

"mm" Ichigo nodded slightly. "YOU CAN'T!" cried Lettuce. "Who knows what they'd try to do to you! How do we know they're not lying?"

"Well, they issued the attack, and knew of the poison, bad guys always have the medicine to their own potions just in case it backfires on them."

"It's not a movie stupid!"

"NO!" shouted Pudding. "Ichigo! Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed! Or worse! Raped by Kish or sexually harassed!!" shouted Minto.

Even Zakuro who seemed to not speak spoke. "It's going to be dangerous, and you could be in plenty of danger, are you sure?" Everybody looked at Zakuro as if she were crazy, going about supporting Ichigo in this plan.

"Ichigo's quite formidable, and she is our leader. Ichigo should be able to handle it, she's gotten us out of situations like this before. And if Ichigo wants to be able to save Masaya, then I suggest she go to everything to get things done." Defended Zakuro.

"Uhmm," Ichigo nodded. "yes, it's worth a shot, and don't worry, I'll bring it back, and if there's nothing I'll get out of there!" Minto snorted.. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Masaya is the priority at the moment! I'M DOING THIS FOR HIM! Please tell Ryou and Keiichiro when you go back to work on Monday, okay? And don't worry, I'll be fine... I'm doing this for the one I love!"...

End chapter

NNNNNOOO!!! HE'S GONNA GIVE THE ANTIDOTE?? WAIT!! This might be a chance for Kish.. 'authoress nods head and strokes chin smiling in a mischievious way' yeah.. yeah! I hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far, please review and tell me what you think! Okay? Yeah! Chapter four will be put up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Teach me Love

No, there is no sexuality in this fanifc.. so don't get THOUGHTS about the title of chapter 4. I wonder if u notice, but my chapter titles are usually the last couple of words in the chapter.. lol.. Well, here's chapter 4! I apologize because Kish may seem somewhat OOC but I have an excuse! Read on and you'll see my excuse after the end of the chapter! Lol. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DUN OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SO PLEASE DUN SUE!!

**Chapter 4: Teach me Love**

"WHAT??"

"She already left, she's pretty determined to get it to save Masaya, and she believes they may have it, and that she can get back.. She was supposed to go alone, but I dunno.. We should've tried wiring her or something."

"Maybe.. That Ichigo! SO stupid and yet so stubborn at the same time!" Ryou slammed a fist against the table, upset at the situation, he had already been told of the dangerous deal that was made, as well as that Ichigo ACCEPTED. And refused to even get some sort of help too! How do they know it's not a trap? That Ichigo could be suffering a lot right now? Ryou swore, and held some of the bangs of his hair. He shook his head, unsure of what to do. He was just hoping that Ichigo was okay.....

Same time, Same place, Ichigo was ready, and now waiting for the aliens to come over and meet their deadline.

A bright light summoned itself around Ichigo, and she felt herself lifting off the ground. Pink hair, doused a deep magenta in the dark and lighting, fluttered up and all around her. A great light filled her eyes, and yet, she wasn't going blind, and then, her world went black....

She slowly awakened. Her surroundings were spinning, and her head was groggy, as well as her hair had sprawled all around her in a mess. Ichigo rose with slight difficulty, confused about her arms and legs. She got up from where she had been unceremoniously dumped. She took some time to arrange her thoughts, which was good, because now Ichigo knew where she was, and that she wouldn't go into a frenzy. "Antidote!" she whispered to herself furiously.

She ran down the plain similar hallways, which was a foolish move since she didn't know her way around, but Ichigo had to get somewhere!

Ichigo shut her eyes, mostly out of fear, of what? She wasn't sure, but all she could do was feel the fear that was rushing through her. Ichigo soon tripped over something. "Ouch!" she looked over to see a pissed off Tart laying upon the floor. "WATCH IT YA' OLD HAG!"

"AARRRRGGG!! I'm so SICK of you calling me an old Hag! Come here you little twerpy midget!" Ichigo set to giving chase to Tart, who sped off in the direction of Kish's room. "Hey Kish!" he yelled, "Your old hag is here!"

Ichigo hollered in rage, and jumped to catch him, but he leaped up and levitated. "What's wrong? Too old to catch me? Hehe! :p" Tart stuck out his tongue and sped off, Ichigo after him. She rounded a corner, then bumped into something large and muscular.

"Ouch, I seem to be falling a lot today," Ichigo looked up to see Pai. And in her stance, he seemed much more threatening, though she had to admit that he was somewhat fearful looking in other times, when she normally saw him as an evil geek. Especially with his unfeeling eyes, calculating mind, sharp glances and tall stature. He sneered at her in disgust. "You're here for the antidote?"

Ichigo could only nod. "Follow me." He stalked off down the hallways, a timid Ichigo following him. He knocked upon a steel door.

**THUMP THUMP**

"What d'you want?" came a voice, laced with anger. It was clear that Kish wasn't in a particularly good mood right now.

"You have a guest," stated Pai nonchalantly. He pushed Ichigo in, causing her to stumble-right into Kish's arms, before dusting at himself and walking off, with a look of disgust upon his face.

Ichigo looked up, to see Kish. He looked quite the wreck, his hair a disarray, and eyes holding a slightly pained expression. There were signs of perspiration upon his face, but despite all this, he broke through with a smile. "I've been waiting for you," he whispered, as he dug in for a passionate kiss. "MM!!!" Ichigo mumbled and raised a hand, striking right at the face. Kish wavered off for a bit, in shock. He felt at the stinging upon his face, that was Ichigo's handprint. "What's wrong with you damned pervert?" she shouted in rage. "I'm pushed in, and you just kiss me like that? Are you trying to rape me??"

Kish stepped back a bit, leg hitting the single plain bed that was at the corner of the grey room, that held nothing else, except a desk and clothing drawer. "Rape? That is such an ugly human word to describe filth who can't control their sexual urges." Spat Kish, feeling humiliated. Ichigo still doesn't understand! The he'll have to reveal his feelings to her!

"It's just like you're reading a biography on yourself Kish, that word should most definitely appear upon every page you perverted pig!"

Kish took some steps closer to Ichigo startling her. But what really startled her, was the desperate, and somewhat psychotic look that was displayed on his facial features, as well as the anguish that spoilt his smooth honey eyes.

"You don't understand," he said quietly. "You don't understand how much I really love you Ichigo, and then you rip my heart out of my chest, and feed it to that Masaya guy! Why do you love him? Why must you reject my feelings? WHY ICHIGO?" He stepped forward, grabbing Ichigo by her upper arms.

"OW! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"This is the first time, the first time I've felt a human emotion, one I shouldn't even have.. And I hear that it is the sweetest thing you could ever feel in this miserable lives of ours! But why does this emotion have to pain me so much? Why must it pain me that I love you?" Tears were now streaking down Kish's face, which caused Ichigo to gasp slightly. "I would protect you always, die for you, give the whole world for you! And you would prefer to banish me into darkness? It's too confusing! Why Ichigo? Why?"

"I've never felt such human emotions! I may be an alien, but I'm close to being a human too. Why can't you love me? Or at least, teach me Love?" Ichigo was now shaking in fear, at his drunken-like sight. Never had she seen Kish like this!

He stumbled out of the room, running off as Ichigo ran after him calling his name.. She stopped before the now shut door. She didn't quite expect things to go the way they did. And what surprised her even more, was his sudden outburst and appearance. She whispered his last words with uncertainty. "Teach me... Love.."

End chapter

Yes! Kish voiced his feelings! NOOO!! Stupid Ichigo! She upset Kish! ARGH!! WHEN WILL THEY GET TOGETHER??? SOON I HOPE!!

And now we give you, the authoress's excuse!

'throat clearing' The reason for any Kish OOCness, is that he was voicing his feelings, as well as feeling down, because he knows Ichigo will come for the antidote and save Masaya, because she loves HIM.. 'crying'

To see the gentle side of Kish, as well as Ichigo blushing over Kish, please read the next chapter...

END TRANSMISSION


	5. Chapter 5: Live A Happy Ending

Hello all! Just a quick note to say thankyou to all who reviewed!! Here's the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Oh! And I would like to thank my friend GenkiAnimeGurl, who helped me edit it! And go read her a fanfic! It's also a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, and it's called Mew Mew Mix up! GO READ IT'S REALLY GOOD!! I think I may change the rating to PG-13 For slight sexual innuendo coming up soon and in later chapters. On wit da fanfic!

**DISCLAIMER:** I NO OWNY SO U NO SUEY! (TMM is not mine!)

**Chapter 5: Live A Happy ending.**

The events of the last encounter ran through Ichigo's head, and questions popped up. 'He loves me, but he can't! I love Masaya! I really hurt him? Should I apologize? If so, how? What can I do for him? He looked like such a wreck! What am I supposed to do?'

Ichigo's stomach growled, and she patted at it tenderly... 'I'm rrreeeaaaalllly hungry.. Maybe.. If it's possible... Someone can lead me to food...'Ichigo's priority changed, as she felt obliged to obey her stomach, lest she collapse from lack of energy..

She wandered the similar grey halls, wondering about food, and how the aliens should get an interior designer to come along and redecorate the place.. Ichigo looked up to see Pai coming her way, his nose high in the air and strides long and definite.. She stopped in front of him, and he looked down his nose to her. "What is it you want that is so important that it must disrupt my peace?" he ruptured.

"Erm," Ichigo began to squirm under his gaze.. "Well, I was wandering if there was anything to eat..." Ichigo's stomach second what she just said. "Humph, is that it?" Pai passed Ichigo and walked away disgusted to be halted for such a tedious small task that wouldn't even be needed.. He walked off grumbling something about, Humans, and Low life, and stupid needs..

Ichigo huffed as he disappeared round the corner. "HEY!" She followed him round the corner, then cried out.. Pai had seemingly disappeared "WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP DISAPPEARING ON ME??" .. She turned round to meet Tart.. He didn't say anything, he simply walked past without saying a word, except for muttering an inaudible 'OLD HAG' which fortunately went unheard by Ichigo. "Why is everybody ignoring me??" she asked frustrated. She gave up, sitting in the corner of the corridor, head on knees. 'I wonder where Kish is...'

Kish tidied up his appearance and was now looking for Ichigo, who had suddenly seemed to have disappeared. 'Don't tell me I scared her off!' he thought to himself worriedly. He decided to teleport to each corridor as a faster way to find her, and luckily, he managed to see her, hunched in the corridor opposite his room.. 'She must have collapsed there from hunger, or gone round in circles,' he thought to himself. He teleported by her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ichigo looked up startled, she was unknown of Kish's presence. "Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to say. "But it looks like I'm really not wanted here."

"No no! Don't say that! Of course you are," Ichigo just looked at him. Kish sighed. "Here, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something to eat." Ichigo looked at the strange food upon the plate..

(A/N: I'm too lazy and my head hurts, so I can't think of what it looks like.)

"Thankyou," she whispered, as she timidly took a forkful of food and began to eat. Kish sat down beside her, watching her silently eat. "Is it okay?" She nodded.

'I can't believe how nice he's being! No-one even wanted to talk to me, and he came over to give me food, and see if I were okay...' Ichigo blushed slightly as she took a glance over to Kish, but as he looked at her, Ichigo quickly looked away. Kish caught this and looked away hurt.

"Why don't you go and take a rest?" Ichigo looked over at Kish who held her tray of finished food. She nodded meekly. He stood up, and walked over to a door, and tapped something in to get in. Ichigo stood there gawking, before hitting her head. 'I MUST have been walking in circles! Especially to have ended up back where I started!'

Ichigo sighed as she walked into the plain room and sat upon the bed. She lay down, resting her head.. Today just didn't seem to be her day.. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she blushed furiously to see a bear chested Kish, with a slightly muscular chest. "Nya? What are you doing?" Asked Ichigo in a surprised high pitch voice.

"I'm boiling here! Aren't you? This IS MY ROOM. So since when can't I do anything I want?" Kish sat down upon the bed beside Ichigo, and she slid over to the corner of the bed, face as red as beetroot. He slowly lay down, head behind head, and looking up to the ceiling.

There was a long silence in the room, but it seemed noisy to Ichigo as all her thoughts ran through her head. 'Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh ! What's gonna happen? What if he rapes me? Why is my heart racing? He looks so Hot.. What am I saying???' Ichigo's thoughts ran in her head, and she closed her eyes as she felt herself burning up.

"Are you unwell?" Ichigo opened her eyes to the voice, and felt a hand on her face. "Are you feeling unwell? You seem to be burning up." Ichigo went through three shades of darker reds, as she had a close up of Kish. "No, no no no! I'm fine.. I'm.. I'm just fine... I'm feeling a bit hot too kinda.. hehehe." Ichigo stuttered. Kish grinned pervertedly. "Then why don't you take off your shirt? To cool down?"

Ichigo growled, then gave a knock upon Kish's head. He held it, feeling pain spring into his head, giving an unbearable feeling as it felt that an earthquake was going on in his head. "ERGGG... What was that for??"

"For being such a perv!" shouted Ichigo. Kish laughed weekly, and went to nursing his head.

They sat in silence for a while, and Kish knew that things were going to come to this no matter what.. So he might as well, get it over with now. He stood up and grabbed his shirt, then without turning to Ichigo, he spoke, but still hadn't put his shirt on yet. "You're here for the antidote.. Aren't you?"

'THE ANTIDOTE!' Ichigo screamed at herself. 'I ALMOST FORGOT!'

"yes," replied Ichigo, rising and speaking in a serious tone. "I would like to have the antidote. Masaya could die any day!"

Kish looked at her with a pained expression. "Why must you do this? Why can't it be just you and me? Why can't you forget about him?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Kish's face twisted at the very words he hated.. He'd have to face rejection again. "Why can't you just give it up? And when he dies, just handle it? You've been spending too much time dwadling while I was gone, how do we know he isn't dead already?" Kish shouted.

"HE WON'T BE! HE'S GONNA HANG ON SO I CAN SEE HIM! HE'S DOING IT FOR ME!"

"HE'S PROBRABLY ALREADY DEAD!!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS THAT I CHOSE HIM OVER YOU!"

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Kish's voice went dangerously low. "How can you even say that? Defend a guy who doesn't know your real values, and keep destroying my heart like this over and over again?"

"YOU HAVE A HEART? That's a surprise! Then if you do actually have one, it's as black as coal, and YOU don't know my real values! You'd probably only use me as some sex toy! Masaya really does care about me! How can you judge if you don't properly know him?"

Kish was deeply hurt, he gave a look of disgust. "Funny, I was gonna ask the same thing to you about myself." He left Ichigo standing there in surprise. He put on his shirt on his way out of the room, and didn't look back. Ichigo couldn't see it, but there were two silvery drops falling to the floor as he walked out..

He wiped at his tears, cursing for making himself so vulnerable, and being such a love sick fool. He couldn't stand it any longer, he just wanted to thrust himself into a pit and die. He wouldn't be able to go back to that room, knowing that Ichigo would be there. It was just one heartbreak after another.

The best thing for him to do right now, was to lead Ichigo to the antidote and get her out of his sight. Kish would only be reminded of his one sided love if he saw her..

More tears sparkled out of his eye, then dropped to the floor. "Stupid emotion, stupid tears," he mumbled to himself as he wiped them off his face. He watched as one slid down with a glimmer, like a little star of hope. "If only tears were wishes," he said to himself. "Then shedding them won't be too bad, and you know that after the sorrow, joy will always follow. And then I would wish that Ichigo was mine, that she'd love ME. That my love wasn't one-sided. If I could make a wish in this fairy tale, Then I'd finally be able to Live a Happy Ending..."

End chapter...

UUWWWAAAAHHH!! :'(WHAT HAPPENED?? FIRST ICHIGO'S BLUSHING AND TOTALLY LIKING KISH! NEXT THEY'RE FIGHTING AND KISH IS GIVING UP!! WAHHHH!!! :'( WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? NO WORRIES!! I SHALL SOON WEAVE MY MAGIC AND POUR MY POTION, AND THEY SHALL BE **LOVING EACH OTHER AGAIN**!!! YAY!!! DON'T WORRY PEOPLES.. THEY **WILL GET TOGETHER**!! AND THIS **WILL END UP A KISHxICHIGO** FANFIC!!

READ AND REVIEW! AND WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

(goes to a corner and hits herself for being so weird and stupid.)


	6. Chapter 6: Here to Protect you

* * *

WARNING! SPOILER FOR TMM MANGA ENCLOSED IN CHAPTER!

**Hello to yous all! Here is another chapter of my fanfic! And I'll be updating chapters 7 and 8 together the next time I update.. I haven't really said anything, but I'm telling you all now that this fanfic slightly ties along with the Tokyo Mew Mew manga.. So there DEFINITELY WILL BE SPOILERS TO THE TMM MANGA WITHIN THIS FANFIC! So this is for all those who aren't too fond of spoilers.. Neway, I hope you are all enjoying this, and Thankyou to all who reviewed! On wit da fanfic!**

Chapter 6: Here to protect you

All Ichigo could hear in her mind was what Kish said. 'Is it really true? I've judged him without knowing him? He was always obsessed with me, and he is the enemy, but he was so kind to me yesterday while everyone else ignored me...' Ichigo seemed in turmoil. First of all, it had been two days since Masaya was poisoned, and she had gotten no antidote! She wouldn't be surprised if he was already dead by the time she got there, but she didn't want to think of it..

Though somehow, she knew he was alive, because with her love, she could just feel his heartbeat.. She felt her heart, which began to race as she began to perspire, as she noticed how faint the connection was.. 'Is he dying now? Or Am I losing my connection with him? IMPOSSIBLE! I LOVE MASAYA!' Ichigo wasn't too keen on seeing Kish, but she knew that he would be the only one who would lead her to the antidote.. 'Hurry up!'

As if on queue, Kish entered the room. His expression was changed, blank, and devoid of its normal impish playfulness. His golden eyes seemed more solid then melting. His face was hard. "Ichigo. You want the antidote right? And to get out of here? Well hurry up lets go! I'd expect your little boyfriend to be dead by now but there is a slight chance he might be alive.. C'MON!"

"Wait! Why are you helping me?" asked Ichigo confused. Kish didn't face Ichigo, but she could see the pained expression on his face. "Because, he loves you, and you love him very much as well. If I can't be yours, then I want to at least see you smile and be happy, even if it's not with me. I can still always love you, but as well be happy because you are happy." Ichigo looked at him confused, she couldn't believe what he just said, and it left her thinking. "COME ON!"

Ichigo jumped off the bed and struggled to catch up with Kish..

She followed and caught up with him, twisting round corridors, and down stairs.. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

"The antidote is hidden in a solidly protective area, we have had this for a VERY long time.. This antidote was common in our living upon our home land, but as soon as humans moved in and destroyed the environment, they destroyed most of this magical medicine as well!" he growled. Ichigo paused for a minute, starting to feel ashamed for her kind, before running some more to catch up. "I feel ashamed." Kish only grunted in response.

"So we had the only antidote and had it protected well, it's okay, we just have to clear the traps, and when you reach the medicine and hold it, it'll transport you right home.. We had this set-up before humans lived upon our planet, so that we may find it easy to escape any further persecution before we get home free."

Kish grabbed Ichigo, and she screamed. He jumped down through the floor and landed in a dark area. "We're here, be careful.. We're gonna have to trust our powers to move through.."

Ichigo looked around for a bit and hugged herself. "I'm scared," she mumbled in a childish voice. Kish was shocked, and his image softened, almost reverting to his same self. She seemed so vulnerable, and he loved her too much to allow anything to happen to her.. Despite how hurtful what she said yesterday was, he couldn't really find the heart to turn cold towards her, and stop loving her. He was realising that he could never stop loving her! "It's okay." Ichigo felt strong hands wrap around her. When she looked up, Ichigo could barely see a pair of golden eyes, less hard as before, and more smooth and full of love. "Don't worry, I'm here, and no matter what, I'll protect you, because you mean so much to me."

Just as quick as the arm came it went. And Ichigo felt safe, somewhat a lot safer then as if she were with Masaya! She felt that she could really rely on him, which was strange to her. "Thanks," mumbled Ichigo.

She shook her head, and started walking hands in front of her.

Kish could see this slightly in the darkness, then he reached out, and held Ichigo's hand, she was shocked, but obliged, squeezing his hand out of fear, and he squeezed back with reassurance. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll save your love." Ichigo was a little limp in her walking. 'Did he just say what I thought he said... Has he.. Given up on me?' she thought sadly. Why she felt sad, she didn't know, her heart just ached. Ichigo just badly wanted to ask. 'Do you love me?' but stopped herself. She walked forward in silence.

Meanwhile, Kish was still contemplating on the news her heard... How could he believe this?

A/N: SPOILER ALERT FOR TMM MANGA!!

(ONLY READ THIS PART IF U LIKE SPOILERS..

DON'T READ THIS PART UNLESS U LIKE SPOILERS!! IF U DON'T WANT TO READ A SPOILER!! THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE SECOND LARGE LINE THAT IS A PAGE DIVIDER.. WARNING! THIS FANFIC SHALL NOW CONTAIN PARTS OF THE MANGA! WARNING! THIS FANFIC WILL NOW CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS!!

WARNING!

WARNING!

WARNING!)

THIS

IS

YOUR

LAST

CHANCE!

I

WARNED

YOU!!

SPOILER!!

That Masaya, Ichigo's Masaya was their leader! DEEP BLUE!!

He thought back to when he heard the news...

* * *

Pai was clacking away at a separate computer as Kish walked in with piercing eyes, and furrowed eyebrows, with slightly noticeable tear track trails. 

"Take a look at this," said Pai, without looking up, he knew it was Kish, and he knew that he was having problems with the girl.

"You should speed up with giving the girl the antidote."

"WHAT??!" Shouted Kish. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because, HE is our leader," stated Pai.

"WHAT??!! I'LL BE DAMNED IF THAT IDIOTIC BASTARD RULED OVER US!" He shouted in rage.

"I've been researching, and I found, that as that 'Masaya' is Deep Blue. The only thing is that Deep blue hasn't awoken yet. When he does, he will completely take over the boy, and come back to helping us complete the plan." Stated Pai.

Kish was shocked. That bastard was to be their leader! But.. If Deep Blue took over, and he forgot everything, then he could have Ichigo all to himself! Kish rejoiced. "If I hand her the antidote now, then it should possibly speed up the process? Correct."

Pai thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that is correct. A taste of the past could bring up memories and then finally Deep Blue." Said Pai

Kish smirked. "Then I shall bring our leader home!" Kish rushed off, he paused, he didn't really want to see her. He covered up to a tougher self and stepped in. During his whole time talking to Ichigo, he never looked at her. In fear of his veil wearing down, and breaking down in a pool of pitiful human emotions before her... "Ichigo..."

* * *

Kish stopped for a second, and Ichigo shrank against him. He smiled at the warmth he was getting and kissed Ichigo's hair. Ichigo paused and looked up at the sudden tingling in her hair. 

She could feel warm breath on her scalp. "Are you.. Smelling my hair?" she asked surprised turning away. "It smells nice, what shampoo do you use?" Although it wasn't seen, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Let's go, I'm right behind you.."

Kish smiled, and took a step forward, saying "And I'm right here to protect you.."

* * *

Awww!! Yes! Did Ichigo just want to ask Kish whether he loved her? AND I HOPE HE'S NOT GIVING UP!!! Wait.. He's not! yeah! (jumps for joy)

Please read and review peoples! And I'll soon put up my next two chapters! O.c characters will be introduced, and Kish and Ichigo will be on their way to the antidote! okay kay kay! See you all next chapter! (runs off)


	7. Chapter 7: A Duel over Hotaru

Hiyo! I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic! In this chapter we are going to have two Original Characters introduced! I apologize for their structure.. Because they'll only be seen in this and the next chapter in this fanfic only (They might be shown in the fanfic finale though) they are pretty bland.. Though I hope you understand them.. Also, when I read the manga, I couldn't get one thing straight. When the aliens used to live on the earth, I wondered if Kish and the others lived there too, or whether it was their descendants.. If anybody knows please tell me! But for this fanfic, Kish and co. have lived upon the earth before humans drove them out. So he's about 14 earth years and I'm not sure how many alien years though... Well, please tell me what you think...

O.c Characters introduced are:

Female: Hotaru Katana (Firefly sword) Red hair to waist, fiery amber eyes.

Uses fire attacks, as well as sword attacks, and can channel fire through her sword. She was appointed as one of the protectors of the Crystal Life. She used to have a crush on Kish, but spending all her time with Nanashi, has made her realise how much she loves him. Though with her playful antics, she pretended to still love Kish when she had seen him for the first time in a long time. She's quite demanding, petty, as well as quite the troublemaker, but also

passionate and sometimes quite lady-like.

Male: Nanashi (without name) Dull blue hair, cerulean eyes. Uses magic with his staff, and is quite unknown. He is only known as the protector of the Crystal Life. As well, he has a crush on Hotaru. What happened to his parents were unknown (they may have been killed) and he soon was adopted (by some unimportant anonymous alien for the moment) and lived in the same town as Kish and Hotaru.. He believed his parents betrayed and abandoned him, which is why he is fragile with his trust. If one breaks his trust, it is almost impossible to gain it back. Though Hotaru and Kish are his best of friends for looking to him like family. (Though none of them are related)

That is a little bio on both characters. And if you are wondering, did I screw up his age? I shall say, I guess so. I don't really know how old Kish really is, but I'm saying for this fanfic, he's 14 earth years (two years older then Ichigo) and some many hundred years, because he's not just a descendant, he actually LIVED on the earth for a while before the humans began to live on earth.. His friends are around the same age.

I hope you enjoy this, anyway, Let's get started!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DUN OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter 7: A Duel over Hotaru**

Kish took a step forward, and felt the ground shift slightly. "JUMP!" He held onto Ichigo and Jumped up, landing on the other side of the cracked ground, as soon as they stepped on, it cracked and crumbled beneath their feet, and they were sent plummeting down into an abyss of darkness...

Ichigo felt something beneath her, and she felt at it, she found an opening and pulled at it. "OW! HEY? WHAT THE HECK ARE U DOIN'? LEAF MY MOUF ALONE!!" "OH! Sorry," Ichigo released Kish's mouth and got off of him. "You didn't have to get off," he commented, sitting up. Ichigo could see the perverted smirk upon his face. She lightly kicked his side. "YOU PERV! I know what position we were in! And I know YOU liked it, but I DIDN'T!" Kish rubbed at his side chuckling.

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo as Kish stood up. "I'm not sure, but it's easier to see here." They walked forward, and Ichigo looked to see that she had linked hands with Kish. She blushed and slowly took her hand away. Seeing this, Kish just walked about closer to her. Ichigo gasped, and Kish stopped walking. He put a hand to his lips. "Shh, stop. Listen..."

Ichigo stopped confused, and then closed her eyes and mouth. Indeed, she could hear something rumbling. When she opened her eyes, she was pushed back, and heard a soft growl as Kish was struck. KIREMA ANIMAS! "KISH!"

Kish got back up, and let out a ball of energy. "Ichigo! Fight!"

"Ah!" Ichigo Jumped up. "Sutoro BELL BELL! RIBBON! STRAWBERRY! CHECK!" She blasted through a couple of animas. Both looked like a good couple, blasting through anima after anima after anima, back to back like a tag team. Kish saw Ichigo's exposed back, and an anima head for it, he quickly destroyed the one he fought with then sped off. Ichigo felt heat and raw power whiz by, and as she destroyed the last anima, and she looked back to see a ball of light head for and destroy an anima. She looked over to Kish who smiled, then blew smoke from his hands. "I said I was going to protect you didn't I? I always keep a promise." Ichigo smiled, and Kish turned around. "LET'S MOVE ON!"

They both ran on, the path getting brighter. "We should be there soon!" shouted Kish, Ichigo nodded then tripped as she heard a large booming voice. Kish came over and helped her up. They looked round, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. The place suddenly went dark, and a large fire burst through the ground, and disappeared, before spinning in from above straight at the couple. Kish pushed Ichigo to one side and he jumped to the other.

He looked to his left, though it was too dark to see. He might have lost Ichigo! Kish cursed, then Called out her name. "ICHIGO!"

He could hear her voice call out an attack, and then the sound of something flare, as well soon after, a scream. "ICHIGO!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The ground below Kish split up in its own column, and Kish jumped down, only to feel a gust of wind against him, in an incredible force that slammed him to the ground. He struggled to get up, the wind keeping him down. "Damn it...." He heard Ichigo scream again.. "NO!" He slowly, but surely tried getting up, but so far only managed to get to a kneeling position. A whole lot of mini bright lights fluttered before him, before forming into the shape of a person.

He looked at him surprised, his Cerulean eyes softening and twinkling. He had slightly long bangs, and short hair in a dull blue colour with two elfin like ears poking through. He wore a large royal blue over coat and golden lining. Inside he wore no sleeved (He wore overcoat in a lazy fashion) royal blue and golden trimmed shirt and trousers. The end of his trousers were puffed out and tucked into his large blue boots. He stood tall and proud with his ice blue staff that held an orb at the end.

Kish blinked, and the wind was released, he got up slowly. "Na.. Nanashi?" he asked slowly. He nodded then grinned. "Hey! It's been a long time old friend, how's it hanging?" Both smiled and went over. Nanashi patted Kish on the back. "What brings you down here? Eh? You haven't been here in like forever! If you were gonna visit, then you should've done it sooner!" Kish smiled and looked down. "Sorry.. But anyway, that means Hotaru is here right? We've got to stop her before she defeats Ichigo!"

"Whatta whatta now? Who's this Ichi-go?"

"She's..... A friend of mine. And her friend is dying, only the Crystal Life will save him!" "AH! Well, let's not waste time then!" He picked up his staff end, and stamped it back down on the floor...

"I'm just playing with you dear." that smooth but slightly high-pitched voice came from a girl who was about Ichigo's age. She had blazing red hair that flowed to her waist, it was thick, but elfin ears managed to poke out. Her eyes were piercing amber, and she wore armour like costume, made from fabric, that was a blood red, lined in gold. "You must be weak to fall so easily, when I'm not even at half my strength! Oh well.. I think I'll end the game now..."

"HOTARU! STOP!" She stopped, her blade in the air, she looked over to Nanashi. "Why?" she complained. "We know we are supposed to protect the Crystal Life! And I'm doing my job!"

"You can't Hotaru," came a familiar voice, she whirled round to see an all too familiar face, despite the time period that passed. "KISH! KISH IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!!" She squealed, running over to Kish, and then jumping up to glomp him. Kish struggled to get her off. "Yeah, A very long time," he managed to choke, before prying her off his arm. Nanashi walked over to a broken down and scorched Ichigo, who was trembling.

Kish came up behind him and gasped. "Ichigo.." Kish was unable to say anything. Nanashi placed a palm at Ichigo's head, and silently chanted. She stopped moaning, and calmed down a bit, Kish watched as slowly every cut closed up, from inside (flesh) to outside (skin). As well as burns which slowly disappeared to nothing. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes.

She stood up cautiously, and found that there was no pain. Ichigo looked up curiously at Nanashi, and he chuckled. "Any friend of Kish is a friend of ours!"

"EH? Kish? What does she have to do with you?" cut in Hotaru with a serious, yet clearly playful voice. Before Ichigo could say anything, Kish had hugged her, holding her close. "I'm so sorry Ichigo! I promised to look after you, and if I didn't know these people, then we would have both been killed, and no one could care for Masaya. I promise, I'll be more careful next time, I don't want to lose you." He kissed the side of her head, and then released Ichigo. She looked into Kish's mesmerizing eyes, almost getting lost in them, before she was cut in.

"Who do you think you are? Don't you know? I'm Kish's childhood love. You can't hang around him like that!" came the high-pitched voice of Hotaru. Nanashi shook his head and sighed as she draped herself seductively around Kish.

"Kish. Is this... true?" mumbled Ichigo, some hint of worry and heart ache in her voice.

"NO!" Shouted Nanashi. "She's always like this. She's had a crush on Kish ever since she first saw him as a child. Truth be told, Kish was always running away from her, and she was forcing him to like him" he chuckled.

Hotaru growled and picked herself off. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh!" cut in Nanashi, as Hotaru opened her mouth to speak. "How rude, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Nanashi, and this little imp here is Hotaru." He said while pointing at the both of them. "It's very nice to meet you," he said while bowing. Ichigo bowed back. "It's very nice to meet you too. My name is Ichigo."

"Oh! No you don't!" shouted Hotaru. "You best go before you get hurt, for me and Kish are in love! At least he DID start to like me before we ended up not seeing each other in like... forever.... See; I remember what you said." She said in a suspicious sounding voice.

"What was it then?" asked Kish raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you came to me, and you finally confessed that you loved me, but was just afraid because I kept on asking for your love. And I was really surprised, that was when you gave me this friendship ring." Hotaru flashed a golden ring upon her middle finger, a large sized amber on it.

"I said that people don't usually put amber on their rings, but you said it matched my eyes." She flashed a mischievous smile. "I said I promised not to forget you, same as you, and I didn't, neither did you. Oh Kish I'm really glad you came down here to this boring place to whisk me away!"

"WHAT??" Shouted Kish while desperately trying to pry her off. He looked over to a blank Ichigo and horrified Nanashi. Kish shook his head desperately. "NO! ICHIGO! It's not true! NANASHI! Please believe me! I didn't try to take her away! I did as you-"

"ENOUGH!" He roared. His cerulean eyes darkened and shimmered. He had trusted Kish long ago to give the ring to Hotaru and explain to her Nanashi's true feelings for her, he did this, because he was way too shy, and had him explain Nanashi's shy way of acting. Since his 'betrayal' his trust in people only came but once... And to Nanashi, he gave a world of trust to Kish to do something that meant the world to him.

"I loved her! I loved Hotaru, but I was too shy and quiet to so anything.. And I trusted you Kish! I trusted you to tell her for me! And what did you do? Take her away from me! I knew you were a little lustful, but I never knew you could go this far!" he held out his staff and magically changed it to a sword. He charged at Kish, and swung at him, his swing out of control in his fury, but Kish dodged, moving back.

He charged again, this time trying to get in a diagonal cut in from the left, then missing, hr twirled to his left and sliced, catching a bit of Kish, who flipped back and landed on his knees, his hand holding at the precious blood red liquid that fell freely from his torso.

( A/N: I'm sorry, I've never used a sword before, or anything, so I dun know much about how they attack or anything, so please bare with me. --'')

"I didn't! You have to believe me! You know how much of a joker she is!" shouted Kish, as he barely dodged the next two attacks thrown at him. Hotaru merely sat and watched, giggling. "Just like old times!" she squealed. "When something happens to me, and I make it seem like it was Kish, Nanashi would always kick his ass!" Ichigo stared at her in horror, her face pale from watching the blood slowly seep out of Kish. 'SO SHE DID LIE! KISH IS TELLING THE TRUTH!'

"Stop! NO! KISH IS TELLING THE TRUTH!" shouted Ichigo. "Please leave him be!" Nanashi stopped for a moment, and turned his head so she could see the deeply pained expression upon her face. "You don't understand, you won't be able to. I have to do this."

He turned back to Kish and both stood silently watching each other. Ichigo angrily turned to Hotaru, who was sitting down, holding her cheeks. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?" she demanded.

"Nope," replied Hotaru plainly. "Ah! I love that two cute guys are fighting over me! ME!" she giggled some more, and Ichigo bit her lip.

She turned to the two boys, and came rushing over. "STOP!" Ichigo halted her movement at the sound of Kish's voice. "I don't want you to get hurt, obviously, he's not going to listen." Tears began to spring from Ichigo's eyes. "But I don't want to see you get hurt," she whispered, but Kish heard.

"Neither do I," he replied. Kish turned back to Nanashi who put up a fighting stance, readying for an attack.

"I'm not going to fight you," said Kish plainly, standing up straight. "You are a fool if you don't! Now fight me, in a duel over Hotaru.."

* * *

Well.... Yes that's the seventh chapter.. Boring eh? Nanashi and Hotaru were supposed to be the last obstacle before retrieving the antidote. So read to see if someone dies in the duel!

NONONO! KISH ISN'T GONNA DIE! Dun worry. After all, he is the star of this fanfic! And he still needs Ichigo to come to him. Anyways. Yeah I know. My two characters were quite bland.. --'' I apologize for that, but this duel leads to a small fluffy part between Kish and Ichigo as well as I needed something not as stupid to be the last obstacle to the Crystal Life. Anyways.... Read the next chapter to hear how things turned out. Find out whether the two get to the antidote, and also what little 'fluffy' thing Ichigo and Kish goes through! Cough, well, more like sexual innuendo cough please read on.


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Love me now?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Recap Chapter 7: "I'm not going to fight you," said Kish plainly, standing up straight. "You are a fool if you don't! Now fight me, in a duel over Hotaru.."

**Chapter 8: Do you love me now?**

Nanashi roared, and ran in, cutting and slicing, and even going through rapid assaults of stabbing motions straight at Kish. Kish jumped back, and Nanashi halted for a breather. Kish stumbled as he landed, multiple cuts upon him.

"You're a fool Kish," he roared, heading straight for him. "FIGHT ME!" He swung at Kish's head, but he ducked, Nanashi kicked him in the gut and Kish wheeled back. "FIGHT ME!" He roared. Kish shook his head, while holding his gut. He slowly got up. "You're my friend, I'd never do such a thing to you! And besides, I love someone else." Nanashi's expression softened, but he heard Hotaru. "What? You love someone else? That can't be! You said you'd love me forever!"

Nanashi roared and attacked Kish once more.

(A/n: Eye roller aye?)

Ichigo looked to Hotaru who stood half giggling, half serious. "What did you do that for?? Kish could get killed!" all she heard was Hotaru sigh and mumble. "He loves someone else.. He never really liked me.. But now I think.. I know who I really love.."

"You lying LECH! I ought to cut off your tongue and throw you into hell!"

(A/n: I got part of that line from Love Hina, WHICH I DON'T OWN!)

Ichigo didn't know how much longer Kish was going to hold up. He was refusing to attack his friend, and was looking quite beat up and exhausted. He already had two large cuts along his torso, and he looked in danger of suffering infections and blood loss.

Ichigo couldn't stand staying back. Ichigo couldn't just stand there and watch him die because a friend believed that little imp (Hotaru) and then believed Kish broke his trust and friendship. She ran in, just as Nanashi was to strike and Ichigo stood before Kish arms outstretched. "NO! STOP! NO MORE!"

Nanashi stopped his movement; a psychotic look graced his delicate features. "Get out of the way girl, a liar and deceiver as well as a friendship destroyer does not deserve mercy or friends! A stealer of ones love deserves to die!" shouted Nanashi shaking with rage. Tears filled in Ichigo's eyes.

"How can you do this? You may have felt humiliated of this and angry that he broke your trust, but couldn't you try and see both sides of the story first? Try to forgive and work things out? Besides! I LOVE HIM!" Kish stared at Ichigo in shock, and Hotaru rushed to Nanashi. "You can stop now," she said in a quiet voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe you can be so serious! I was kidding around with you." Nanashi moved away from Hotaru disgusted.

She looked down ashamed. And shifted her feet. "You know, I realise something today, that I was too stupid to realise years ago. I had always loved Kish, but deep down inside I knew I could never be with him, that we could never be.. And there was someone else. He was a shy little boy, who got adopted and soon lived in our town. He was really sweet and really quiet. And I was too stubborn to admit it, but I really loved him.. And do you know who that person was?" she asked quietly.

"Who?" asked Nanashi curiously. Hotaru made her way cautiously to him, and placed a hand on his smooth cheek. "You," Nanashi smiled, and they slowly moved in for a kiss. Ichigo stood blinking, unsure of what to make of the suddenly turned around situation. Ichigo made her way to a now fallen Kish, and picked him up, leaning his head against her chest.

Tears began to streak her face. "Kish." She found herself slowly bringing her face in, until her lips reached his. For someone who had just fought and seemed dying, his lips were warm. She found that he began to kiss her back. and she was.... Enjoying it??! They broke for air, and went back, this time Kish placed his hand on her butt

(A/N: I needed him to do something perverted! --'' though his grabbing her butt, reminds me of Miroku from Inuyasha. lol WHICH BLEONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!)

He squeezed, and she placed her hand over it, reinforcing the hold to be tighter. They stopped again for air, and Ichigo saw that Kish hadn't a scratch on him. (A/N: Nanashi cured him)

He gave his usual playful smile. "That was nice, do you want to do it again?" he reinforced his question with a squeeze. Embarrassed, Ichigo bonked him on the head and pushed him down, standing up to dust herself. A large blush spread across her face. "Stupid lecherous jerk!" she whispered furiously to herself.

Kish chuckled as he rose. Nanashi ventured towards Kish. "I'm sorry... I guess, I should be more forgiving. If I knew you well, I would have known that you were a good person, who is trusting. And you also managed to get my love and me together. Would you take a stupid man's apology and thanks?" he held out his hand for Kish. Kish accepted and Nanashi pulled him up. "Sure, but only on account of three things?"

"What?"

"We never have a fight like this, we stay friends and you lead us to the crystal Life." Stated Kish smiling. Nanashi chuckled. "Sure, anything." He quietly led the two through the slowly brightening area. In the middle was a glass looking mini vase that held little drops of what looked like water... Though the magic was visible, as sparkles danced within, singing songs of purity.

"There it is, The Crystal Life!" exclaimed Hotaru.

"Thanks," said Kish. He walked over to a mystified Ichigo, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. "There it is, it's all yours."

Ichigo hesitated, 'What if they would need the antidote more? What if something came up and one of them died or something? I feel so selfish! But. Don't I have to save Masaya? Because.. He's the one I love... The one Iove?'

Ichigo nodded then turned to Kish and hugged him, and as quickly as she came to him, she went. "Goodbye, thank you all." She turned around and leaped towards the mini vase. As soon as Ichigo touched it, Light filled her being and the whole room. And soon she was gone. Kish touched his lips where Ichigo had tenderly kissed him, and he wondered. 'So, do you love me now?'....

* * *

YEAH! ICHIGO KISSED KISH, ICHIGO KISSED KISH!!! does little happy dance But I hate the fact that she's still thinking of Masaya :( But... maybe her thoughts upon Masaya will change...hhmmm.. read on to find out!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The one I love is KISH!

**disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Chapter 9: The one I love is KISH!**

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo walked into the room, looking slightly tired, a confused expression across her face. All the Mew Mews crowded around Ichigo, bombarding questions at her. She ignored them all, only saying that "They had the antidote and gave it to me."

Ichigo walked over to Masaya who looked a sickly colour. "Thank goodness you're alright! Quickly! You must give Masaya the medicine!" said Ryou.

Ichigo nodded, and sat near Masaya on the bed. She held his head close to her chest, and tilted his head. After getting one of the other Mew Mews to remove the lid of the small vase, she tilted it to Masaya's open mouth, and watched as one drop rolled out and sparkled before landing and vanishing upon his tongue. She shut his mouth and watched slowly, Masaya began to come back to life. His skin regaining its vibrant glow, and eyes beginning to shine its natural colour. And as soon as she poured the antidote, it seemed Masaya was alive again.

His eyes rolled about, and his eyelids shut close, before fluttering open again. He looked up at a familiar face and smiled. "Ichigo... Thank you," he placed a hand behind her head, and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. All the Mew Mews gasped and awed at the couple. She pulled away. Normally, at this incident, Ichigo would've blushed, but she just found herself critiquing the kiss.

'It didn't seem anything special. It seemed so plain. Unlike Kish's kiss. His seemed more passionate then Masaya's, like he's really showing me that he loves me... NO!' Ichigo shook her head. 'SNAP OUT OF IT ICHIGO! I LOVE MASAYA! NOT KISH...but...'

"Anything wrong?" Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts to see a worried looking Masaya. "Hmm? Me? No.. I'm fine..." Masaya smiled "That's good, then why don't we go celebrate Ichigo's accomplishment, and my health, ne? As well as the fact, that Ichigo and I am a true fateful couple!"

Ichigo was oblivious to all the shouts of glee in the background. All she could hear were Masaya's words echoing in her ear...'A true fateful couple...'

Some time had passed, and Ichigo had been dating Masaya for a while. Sitings

Of the aliens were gone, and all Ichigo could find herself doing, was thinking of Kish. Kish haunted her thoughts and daydreams, and even the dreams at night. She would have dreams of being alone with Kish, a true couple, married, but that would have been unfaithful to Masaya! But even so, she found the seemingly forbidden dreams, sweet and sensual.

Kish Kish Kish! That's all she could ever think about! She desperately wanted to see Kish again. To wrap her arms around him, and kiss him. Even allow him to grope her. How she wanted to hear of his never ending talk of how much he loved her, and how much he would always be there for her... This was but a fantasy to her, as she already had the one she 'loved' but Ichigo could see that this 'love' seemed... Old and ragged. That it seemed without _real love_ or passion.

Ichigo got up from her bed, where she had been contemplating, and stopped as her cell phone rang, and the ring tone went off.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Ichigo!" She recognised the voice on the other end. Once again, it was Masaya. Ichigo mentally groaned as she answered.

"Yeah, Hi Masaya! How's it going?" Ichigo said, as she tried to keep some enthusiasm in her voice. "Well, there's an e-jump concert on Thursday, I was wondering if you wanted to go? So I can purchase the tickets before they all sold out."

Ichigo fell silent for a bit. She enjoyed the music by E-Jump, since it was her favourite band, but Ichigo couldn't think of going anywhere else with Masaya! It just made her feel like a fool. That she was foolish to let Kish go.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You've been so quiet lately, are you sick?" came the worried voice on the other line. Ichigo's face lit up. Sometimes Masaya could be so dense! She quietened her voice and forced it out of her, making it sound very hoarse. "Yeah. I've been sick quite a bit. (Cough cough) I don't think I can go. I'm really sorry Masaya, I would've loved to go. But I really can't. Maybe some other time."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over with some ointments?"

"No, no (cough) I'll be fine. I'm going to have mom's cure-for-a-cold; chicken soup."

Masaya chuckled on the other line. "Okay then. I won't bother you. Bye then." There was a click, and Ichigo sighed and rubbed her temples. She sat down and stared into space. 'He gave up so easily. He's quite a pushover. If it were Kish. He'd come here anyway. And bother me with ointments. And probably force me to go to sleep or something... But. If Kish did that I wouldn't mind... A little goodnight-make-you-feel-better Kiss and grope then he'd guard my door way... I'm pretty sure that would be what he'd do...' Ichigo's mind wandered and she realised quite some things, before she drifted off for an early night sleep to meet Kish in her dreams...

On the other line, Masaya stood in his school clothing, a dark look upon his face. He knew something was wrong with Ichicgo. Ever since she collected the antidote, it seemed that she acted different around him... Like he was not more then a friend.. She had already declined the past three dates, and 'gently' refused for him to not walk her home anymore! Masaya frowned, and wrinkled his brows. Could it be that Ichigo had lost interest in him? 'How can that be! It can't be! We both said it ourselves that we'd love each other forever!

Well. Whatever happened to give Ichigo a change of heart, surely must reverse!'.....

It was Tuesday and the café wasn't as busy today. Though since Ichigo returned the quiet café seemed to return to its normal banged up rhythm. Pudding juggled and performed tricks for the costumers; Lettuce dropped dishes all over the place. Minto sipped her tea as Ichigo worked hard, and Zakuro glared at demanding costumers. Keiichiro smiled and sweat dropped as he watched the café come alive again. "It seems," he started, directing his talk to Ryou. "That Ichigo is the heartbeat of all this. When she was gone. Everything died down. Now that she's back, the rhythm has return."

"It also seems," said Ryou, a pissed off expression upon his face. "That since she was gone, the others did their JOBS!"

Keiichiro laughed. "What did you expect? They were forced to work when one of the hardest workers left along with all her jobs to them!"

They looked down to them and watched as Ichigo quickly rushed to Lettuce who was on the verge of breaking some glass cups, and grabbed them in time.

The door swung open, and a seemingly evil dark presence filled the room. All the Mew Mews looked to the door to see the intruder, and saw that it was but Masaya. The odd thing was, that his presence seemed somewhat... Black and unwanted...

He walked in smiling, and headed to the two managers. They exchanged a few words, and Ryou called out to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Masaya wants to talk to you! You guys have ten minutes!"

All the Mew Mews oohed as she walked out of the café right behind Masaya a confused look on her face.

"Tell us everything when you come back!" shouted Minto at Ichigo's retreating back. Ichigo rolled her eyes as the others gathered and whispered amongst one another....

Masaya walked for a bit, leading Ichigo to the heart of the park, right by a sparkling blue lake. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Ichigo at his turned back. Masaya didn't answer for a bit. She repeated the question again and he finally turned to meet her. "Ichigo," his voice was dark, and he turned to her with a sad look. "Ichigo. I noticed something new about you."

"What?" asked Ichigo confused.

"That you seem, less joyful. You don't answer most of my calls, you refuse for me to walk you to and from school, and it's been the fourth time you've declined a date!" Ichigo turned away, feeling unable to talk. Some tears began to shimmer in her eyes.

"Why? Don't you. Love me any more?" She looked up into his eyes with her wet shiny eyes. She couldn't see the playfulness and joys of life in Masaya's eyes like the way it danced within Kish's eyes. Ichigo looked down and sighed. Masaya looked like he was about to cry. Ichigo looked up, and decided to tell it out straight...

"Masaya. I've had plenty of fun times with you, and we fell quite in love.. But, when I was retrieving the antidote to cure you; the one I love. I realised something... I had been hurting someone almost all my years. And now, I realise how much I really do love him..."

"Masaya. I'm sorry, but it's not working out anymore..."

"What do you mean??" shouted Masaya angrily. Ichigo gasped softly as she took a step back. Masaya's heart was breaking.

"I mean that. The one I love is... Kish."

End chapter.

* * *

YEAH!! SHE SAID IT! SHE ADMITS IT!! DOES HAPPY DANCE TILL THE ENDS OF THE EARTH STOPS AND CLEARS THROAT Now. I know many of you wanted Masaya dead.. But I just HAD to have him alive to see his heart break at hearing her declare her love for Kish. Yes, this chaptermay be a little unsastisfying, but I need Masaya for something later on.. Any way, I have also updated Chapter 10.. Please read, review and enjoy! 


	10. Chapter 10: Make Negotiations

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!!

Recap Chapter 9: "What I mean.." said Ichigo.. "Is that the one I love Is Kish..."

**Chapter 10: Negotiations**

"What do you mean you love Kish?" barked Masaya, starting to get crazy. He took a step forward as she took a step back in fear. "What Ichigo means is that she found out who she really loves.. And that person she really loves is me."

They turned to the new voice coming from behind Ichigo. Ichigo gasped softly as she saw Kish. "Kish!" He smiled. "So, Ichigo is that really true? Do you really love me?"

Everything around them seemed somewhat oblivious, all there was was Kish and Ichigo. "Yeah." Ichigo blushed. "You haunt my every dream and lifetime fantasies, all I can think about is you.. I realised, when I left.. How much I really do love and miss you Kish.. You're the one for me.." Ichigo happily ran over to Kish who picked her up and swung her round to the other side; so their backs faced Masaya. "I'm really glad that you've chosen me.. All those years of heart ache, and then finally this.. You don't know how happy you've made me today." Both pulled in for a passionate kiss.

Masaya watched in utter horror as they passionately made out in front of him.. "HEY!" He shouted and huffed angrily.. But to no avail. The couple continued and all that was happening was that Masaya was blowing hot air. He scoffed and angrily stomped off.

Kish and Ichigo broke for some more air, and she laid her head upon Kish's chest. They looked towards the lake that sparkled a dazzling cerulean blue in the sunlight. "You don't know how happy you've made me today," repeated Kish with a sigh. "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up to him, and looked out. "I missed you when I left, and for some reason, you were all I could think of... And I found Masaya to not treat things seriously. As well, he wasn't a passionate as you.. I started to wonder if he really liked me anymore.. He didn't seem like someone you could completely depend on to be there and help you out when you're down or in trouble.. He wasn't as mature.. He's just not like you Kish... It was you that I wanted." Kish pulled in for a quick kiss, and they smiled.

Ichigo sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Kish, confused.

"I have to tell the others about this.. It's going to be tough.. But I'll try and get through to them!" Ichigo smiled and began to walk away. Kish stood there.. Ichigo motioned for him to follow, and hesitantly, Kish jogged to meet up with her....

Ichigo stepped into the Café kitchen, where the Mew Mews along with, Ryou and Keiichiro stood waiting anxiously, while a sneering Masaya stood leaning against the wall, a dark look upon his face.

"Ichigo," began Keiichiro, of hesitant on what he was about to say.

"What Keiichiro means to say," cut in Minto. "Is, are you really... Did you really choose Kish over Masaya? Have you broken up with the guy for Kish?"

Ichigo took a deep breather, then spoke. "Yes."

"WHAT??" Shouted everybody simultaneously. "Why Ichigo? I thought you loved Masaya! I mean, you did go through a whole lot of trouble to save him.." said Lettuce confused.. "ARE YOU CRAZY ICHIGO?? Next thing we know, you said you 'accidentally' had sex with him, and got pregnant!!" shouted Minto while tearing at her hair.

"This is the most foolish thing you've decided Ichigo.. You might end up regretting it," replied Zakuro in a dangerous voice. Kish, who was in another room nearly jumped up to go and slit the girl's throat for saying such a thing.. But he managed to restrain himself.

"You could be in deep danger with Kish around," said Ryou.

"You don't understand! Kish will protect me! I love him! He loves me! Why must you deny our relationship??" asked Ichigo, tears filling her eyes.

Keiichiro sighed. "We only want to make sure you are safe."

"na no da!" chimed in Pudding.

"But I AM safe around him! I FEEL safe around him. While the aliens ignored me, he took to my needs, and made sure I was safe on our journey to retrieve the Crystal Life. He promised to be there for me always.. AND HE WILL!" Said Ichigo, confidence in her open stance. The others sighed in defeat.

"He's staying with me," as if on cue, Kish strolled into the room. His nose twitched as he cold sense the tension within the air.

"Yes, I promised Ichigo that I would always protect her, because I love her.."

"YOU AREN'T IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO!" cut in Masaya. "You are infatuated with her, you've been so since day one! You probably just want her as your whore." Kish growled, and was stopped by Ichigo when he almost pounced on Masaya. "Unlike you, I KNOW of Ichigo's worth's."

Masaya snorted. He turned to Ichigo. "You're making a big mistake, and you know that you'll end up regretting it, just remember that there's an alternate choice." He strolled out of the empty café, a dark look upon his face.. "Oh, she'll regret it very much..."

Everybody stood silent for a while.. unknowing of what to say or do. Kish cleared his throat, and looked to the men. "I would like to speak to Ryou and Keiichiro on some important matters."

Both guys narrowed their eyes, then nodded their heads. "You guys can go home, or hang around, whatever you want, we just need to take care of business," waved Kish, and the Mew Mews slowly walked out, each one casting a glare or a nervous glance at Kish before leaving. "I'll be out here waiting for you," said Ichigo as she walked out with a smile.

Kish sat upon a table and looked to the two older guys.

"Well?" asked Keiichiro impatiently, "What is it you want?"

"What I want?" repeated Kish. "What I want, is to make, negotiations..."

* * *

Well here it is! KishxIchigo and some fluff! YAY! But this isn't the end.. I apologize if Masaya seems somewhat OOC. Just to let you all know.. They will be around 17 chapters or so.. And the pairings shall be, KishxIchigo, PaixLettuce, and PuddingxTart.. I'll explain more on the whole PaixLettuce pairing in a later chapter.. Please read and review to tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11: WELCOME TO TOKYO!

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. " (I have excuses!) But At least I managed to update! Yeah! Here's chapter 11 of Antidote for Heart Ache. Please read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Chapter 11: WELCOME TO TOKYO!**

"Negotiations?" repeated Keiichiro in surprise. Ryou narrowed his eyes. "What do you aliens want from us?" he asked coldly. Kish didn't let the ice in his voice piss him off, he instead put on a serious face, his mouth a thin line. "I'm tired of the fighting, and this is the truth. If we don't stop this, we might just end up destroying most of this planet and cause MORE trouble then to begin with. I would like to make an agreement. If we aliens are allowed to live upon the earth with you humans, we promise no more plans to take over, no more battles. Instead, we are given the right to voice our opinions upon the earth."

Ryou stood, slamming his hands upon the table. "What makes you think we're going to let you all stay here? Just because you're Ichigo's new boyfriend? I think not!"

Kish shook his head and sighed.

"No, we know that the earth itself is in trouble. It's in danger of losing its resources and turning into a barren desert because of the way you humans treat it. We aliens have technology far more advanced then anything upon this earth. All we care of is the state of the planet. If we are able to live amongst you, we will be able to share our technology with you.

This technology has the very power to cure sickness far better then your modern medicine, as well as it should help with some of the world's problems on finding new resources. If we can have the chance, we want to team up to aid the earth, before our opposition destroys nature in the midst of battle.

All I am asking is to live with you humans side by side, and help with the search for making the earth a better place. After all, our goal was to retrieve the earth, and restore it to its natural beauty before you humans came along and drove us out."

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other. Kish seemed to make sense, and it looked that he truly was tired of fighting. "We want dignity and respect. And I want to be close to Ichigo"

"If you will stay here, you will have to pledge allegiance, and loyalty, we need to make sure that you will not break this, and decide to wage a war against all of mankind." stated Keiichiro

Kish nodded. "I'm still unsure," said Ryou, his eyes wandering through the room. "We will have to sleep on this and decide later. Till then, goodnight."

The two young men rose from their seats and walked away, Kish silently following behind them. He walked past the two who began locking up early for the day, and walked to meet Ichigo standing nervously by the park (which is now somehow opposite the café ''). "Well?" she asked.

Kish turned his golden eyes to her. "Well They're going to sleep on it. They'll call me later for a possible negotiation or something." Ichigo nodded, as Kish began to float up. "Where are you going?" she shouted alarmed. Kish looked down to asee her worried expression and smiled. "Home I guess." Ichigo put her hands on her hips, and scrunched her mouth to a smile size.

"What do you mean home?" she demanded. Kish looked at her confused. Ichigo tapped her foot impatiently, and Kish floated back down and smirked. "Don't worry," he slid his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "I'll only be a little while, why, can't stand seeing me go?" he asked in a cheesy voice. Ichigo smiled and pulled in for a short kiss, before turning her back to Kish. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed in an equally dramatic voice. "It's just how can you think of going back to such a plain place, when you are always welcome at my house! Do you not want my hospitality?"

Kish's eyes widened in surprise. 'She's offering me a place to stay!' This was a complete contrast of before on how she detested seeing him, and it warmed Kish up inside. Made it feel like he really did have a place to have as home on earth, and a heart to belong to. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind and she could soon feel his warm breath upon her neck, and two soft lips. "Thankyou," he whispered. "Thankyou for the place in your household and heart. I hope I'm always welcome."

"Of course you are."

"What about your parents?" he asked, hot breath tickling her ear. Ichigo stopped and thought. She could just see clear reactions from them.

"_Oh! But whatever happened to that Masaya boy? He was such a nice boy!"_

"_WHAT WHAT WHAT??? THIS BOY BETTER NOT BUT YOU IN TROUBLE! HOW DARE HE! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER? BLAH BLAH BLAH! AND THAT MASAYA OY! THAT JERK WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU THAT MADE YOU DUMP HIM! BLAH BLAH BLAH, YADA YADA!_ "

Ichigo sweatdropped and scratched her head. She made a sound of discovery and clapped her hands together. "That's it! I'll tell them that you're an exchange student from England, giving a report on Japanese life and culture for your school, and I have been given the honour to escort you and welcome you to our home!" Ichigo exclaimed, beaming. Kish smiled and gave Ichigo kiss on the cheek. "There's another reason why I like you.. You have so much wit." Ichigo blushed and smiled.

Kish floated up again. "WHA? Where are you going now?" she shouted. "If we want to make negotiation, I'll have to convince Pai and Tart. Hope you have room for two more!" Kish disappeared in a flurry, out of Ichigo's sight. Ichigo's face dropped. The thought of having _those two_ around as well would surely ruin her time with Kish! Kish was going to be sure to get it when he returns with those two!

"I'll ignore him, then he'll realize those two are taking too much of my time! That's why I can't pay attention to them! Then he'll have to take them back!" mumbled Ichigo angrily as she stomped off home quietly, preparing her speech to her parents. Some time passed, and she stopped for a moment. 'Strange,' she thought to herself. 'How I hated him so back then, but now I'm so in love, I can't live without him! I can't ignore him! From hated pervert to loved boyfriend. I'm not surprised if I want to end up marrying him! Hmmm.. ' Ichigo continued on to her house. She looked to the night sky that was draping in as she slowly walked. 'Come back soon' she whispered...

"WHAT???" shouted two voices simultaneously.

Kish cringed from the volume. He knew it was going to be difficult, but right now, what he didn't need on top of a headache was deafness. He had informed them both of his plan, but got negative feedback from both.

"I refuse! How dare you!" shouted Pai, advancing dangerously towards Kish, then grabbing hold of his shirt, lifting Kish off the ground. "I refuse to do such a thing as.. as Negotiations!"

"YEAH!" chimed in Tart, who was hiding beneath the table for fear of Pai's wrath.

"Are you giving up? Are you betraying us Kish? DO U REMEMBER WHO KICKED US OUT OF OUR HOME? THEN WHO TOOK US IN DO YOU REMEMBER?" shouted Pai.

"Of course I remember! But we took ourselves in! We've just been led by a voice that turned out to be stuck in a human!" Kish kicked at Pai's gut before jumping back.

"Look, we've been at battle for quite a while, aren't you all tired of it? Deep Blue is NEVER coming! If you think we can still talk to the guy, then we'll have to go down to earth and talk to the human. The problem is, is that like most other humans, he has no respect for us whatsoever! We have no dignity amongst the humans! We have got to show them that we are more honourable then what they see us as. How can we but join them, and SHOW them our true motives- to protect the earth, and help it flourish! Plus, if we continue this fight, when we win, what shall be left of the earth from our fighting? Will all the trees still be there after the war? It'll take decades, possibly centuries to try and even get the basic things of lives regenerated. Let's make peace, get back our dignity, and gain a high status on earth by telling the humans how to live. We'll get a chance to live on earth, so let's try it."

The two aliens stayed silent for a while. It made sense what Kish had said, though the very idea was treachery! But.. They hadn't seen Deep Blue. What if they were merely played like fools? That would be degrading in all areas. They could try but "I suppose," began Pai slowly. "We could try, but we shall only go down to see Deep Blue, I will refuse any sort of negotiation." Kish looked to Tart. "Err.. What he said."

Kish sighed, it was close enough, maybe once they got down, it'll be easier to help change their minds." Kish led them down to Earth and teleported before a large house. Kish knocked upon the door. "Now everybody, play along!"

"What?" Kish had already made them change their wardrobes to more human clothing, as well as shift their ear shape- given the distinct look of a human, but now he was asking them to _play along? _What game was he playing?

The two other aliens looked in to see a smiling Ichigo and two adults standing behind her. A woman wearing an apron with short hair, and a man with slightly spiked up shirt, wearing a white shirt, tie and black trousers. "Mom these are the visitors from England."

The woman screamed, and she and the male bowed. "WELCOME TO TOKYO!"

* * *

Yep Yep, here's chapter 11. I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfic so far. Please read and review to tell me what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12: In Love

Yay yays! Thanks to all who reviewed! hands cookies to the reviewers I hope you've all enjoyed my fanfic so far. Here's chapter 12:

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 12: In Love**

Pai sighed as he sat upon one of the café tables. He was sure glad he had left that hellhole. It would've felt better to blast the annoying human male, and kick out the human female but Kish had restrained him from doing so; though it wasn't exactly much better to be here surrounded by the Mew Mews. Oh how he wanted to walk up to each one and tear at their throats, calculating the blood loss from every one of them as they were struck. Pai sighed irritably, as he watched the little meeting in the table next to his.

"This is fine," said Kish, handing back a white sheet of paper.

"Great, then for this negotiation coming into affect, everybody will have to sign," said Keiichiro, as he signed his name first. Pai narrowed his eyes dangerously and watched. Each Mew Mew took to writing their names upon the paper, though two hesitated and eyed the paper warily before scribbling upon it. Kish happily signed, and the paper was passed to Tart. "No." he pouted and crossed his arms. "I won't do it," Tart huffed and looked the other way as a vein popped on Kish's forehead.

"You damn well better or I will make sure you do," breathed Kish warily, a small shock of energy slowly emerging from his hands. Tart looked from the oncoming attack, to his frightening dark face, and took no more word to signing. Kish smiled, and allowed the attack to dissipate. The paper was passed to Pai, who looked at it in disgust.

"What are you expecting me to do? Sign this? You all must be very sadly mistaken." He snorted, rising from his spot. "I refuse to write and obey this fucked up human business!"

Everybody moaned. It was easy to convince Tart (more like threaten) but Pai was always another story... What would they do now?

"When you're ready to sign it, we'll be right here." Ryou tapped at the table and rose.

"Well, for the time being, why don't you two try to earn some money while you're here before your buddy decides to sign."

"What? Work for yo-" Tart shut up as a hand bashed his head.

"That'll be great," answered Kish.

Ryou sighed as he handed the two men their outfits and gave them instructions.

Tart yanked at the suspenders and the sleeves of his shirt. "It's too tight, it doesn't feel good," complained Tart as he pulled at different parts of his outfit. "It's fine! Stop complaining!"

Tart stuck out a tongue as he was handed a tray. The doors opened up and customers began to pour in. Before going for orders, Kish came to Ichigo. "Isn't this great? I get to work with you too," he whispered as Ichigo blushed and nodded.

Kish walked around the incoming crowd, yanking at the suspenders. 'Why did they have to wear this?' He decided to take off the straps fo the suspenders, which caused his trousers to hang slightly, but nothing was shown as he had a long shirt to hide under. He unbuttoned the top two buttons, and rolled up his sleeves, moving to the first table with a group of girls.

* * *

"Hello ladies, welcome to café Mew Mew can I take your order?" The girls turned to the smooth voice and met face to face with Kish. All of them smiled and giggled. Playing with their hair and batting their eyelashes, they took a while to give their orders.

"Maybe, I'll have a choco mocha... or should I get some tea? But what type? What do you recommend?"

Ichigo was held back by Lettuce, who calmly talked to her hysteric friend. "Those stupid bitches! Kish is mine!" she breathed through gritted teeth.

These girls were obviously flirting with Kish. Who takes ten minutes to make an order?

"I recommend making an order, I have other costumers to tend to," answered Kish warily. "Okay...Ooohh.. Aren't we bad, keeping him all for ourselves?" the rest of the table giggled and Kish smiled. He flicked his hair, causing the girls to gasp and leaned upon the table. "I've got to go, If you want to see me again, You'll have to take and order please."....

'That worked' thought Kish as he was finally allowed freedom from that table. He was about to carry their orders to the table when he was stopped by Ichigo. "Let me do this dear," she whispered, a forced smile placed across her face. Kish nodded slowly and watched Ichigo walk up to the table.

"Here's your orders," Ichigo slammed the tray of drinks hard on the table, causing most of it to spill out and some to even splash the girl's faces. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal???" repeated Ichigo slowly.

The girl's shrank back after taking one good look at Ichigo's most dangerous glare and dark face. "If you ever think of flirting with him again, that guy who is MY boyfriend! I will rip ALL of your heads off!" she answered, emphasizing her point as she somehow snapped a glass. The girls took one look, gave one gulp and ran.

"Wow, for once Lettuce wasn't the one who broke a plate. I never knew Ichigo could get so mad over a little thing," said Mint to herself as she sipped her tea.

* * *

Pai watched with distaste at the dysfunction of the café. 'What kind of managers are they? How can they run such a miscalculated café?' thought Pai in disgust as he watched on.

The green haired Mew Mew continuosly dropped the china. 'How ungraceful'

The blue haired one did nothing but drink tea. 'How lazy and unproductive, I'm surprised she isn't a large size.'

The blonde one did nothing but perform tricks and get in people's way. Pai watched as She tried to perform for Tart, annoying him, and then ending up knocking him along with the order and causing an ordeal of a mess. 'How disruptive.'

The purple haired one mainly stood around, defying to help. Pai wondered whether she even _worked_ here, seeing as she wasn't working at all. 'She's just a waste of valuable space and breath.' He then looked to Ichigo, the only Mew Mew who seemed to be working around here, and shook his head.

He looked to the green haired one, who seemed to be desperately trying to take an order. "She's trying I suppose, but she's not spontaneous enough to do it." Pai seemed to notice how his glance was more fixated on the green haired one then the rest of the Mew Mews. He felt a slight heat spread across his face, and disgusted he rushed out of the café. Lettuce looked up to see Pai rush out, and she dropped her work to go and follow him...

* * *

She looked round, and soon saw Pai sitting perched upon a tree. "Why are you sitting there alone?" Pai was startled out of his calculating, and looked down to see the green haired one. 'What was her name again?'

"What is it to you? Is it because you humans prefer company? Well I like my solitude so leave me be!"

Lettuce took a step back, hurt from his reaction. All she wanted was to make friends.

"All I want is to be your friend," she replied timidly. Pai snorted. Lettuce looked away, giving a downcast look. She wiped away the tears that were forming, and Pai looked down to her.

At that moment, he didn't know what it was, but he just wanted to slap himself then go down to hug her. His heart moved and thumped beneath his chest. 'What the hell is this?'

Pai hadn't known Lettuce long, but he had seen her fight, the way she looked out for her comrades, and in her work, he saw that whatever she did, she did it to the best of her abilities, even thought the movements were sometimes clumsy. 'She's not selfish. She's proprably the most selfless human I've ever seen...'

Pai huffed. "Don't do that, don't cry, it doesn't make you look good." Lettuce looked up surprised, and was taken aback as Pai had suddenly appeared before her. She gasped and blushed as he silently wiped away one tear that slid from her cheek. "Well..Can you try and work with us?" she asked. Pai gave her an 'are you joking?' look, and she looked down. "Oh, okay... I'm going back, do you at least wanna come?" asked Lettuce timidly. Pai stared out for a bit before answering in a small 'yes'.

They walked down the street together, both blushing as they over heard comments such as: _"Wow! Look at those two! They look so cute together!"_ _"I'm not surprised if they're a couple!"_ The two rushed into the café, thankfully unnoticed. Lettuce quickly went back to work, and Pai continued to watch, though again, with his gaze more fixated upon the green haired one. The caring, hard working one...

* * *

Those two had been at it for a while. Thankfully, Ichigo's parents were chosen for a 'European cruise' and so were not here to witness the mannerisms of their beloved and surprisingly still a virgin daughter.

"I've lost my appetite, you?" asked Tart plainly while dumping about half a bowl of fried rice into the garbage.

"I don't know how Kish can stick his tongue down the throat of a human and not throw up," replied Pai, who followed suit.

It seemed that everybody had ditched their dinner someway or another. Kish and Ichigo's had theirs roll on the floor as they passionately, and playfully, yet somehow cleanly (meaning nothing sexual) made out atop the dining table. Tart went straight to the living room where he played about with the tv set, while Pai went up to his dark room and contemplated.

It was strange, what he was feeling. It was like coming down with a sickness. He felt his heart feel funny whenever he was around the green haired one. He noticed her before, even though she seemed unseen, but he seemed to see MORE of her today. Watching her work, made him realize how different he was to most humans. 'She doesn't seem selfish, she's always helping out, and trying to the best of her abilities. She was the only one who came for me when I left...She's quite a selfless person she is...' Again, Pai felt that flutter in his chest and a slight heat rise to his face. He shook it off growling. 'I must talk to Kish.'

He slipped through the darkness to an open light which Kish blocked. "Goodnight my kitten," he whispered, before shutting the door. Kish jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Oh it's just you Pai," he breathed.

"Look, I must ask you something,"

"Oh?" Kish silently followed Pai back to his dark room. Pai drew back the curtains of his window, shedding some light into the room and revealing a full white moon, and millions of stars kissing the sky.

Pai sighed, and took his time, before revealing his symptoms. "I have this strange feeling, whenever I see a certain...Someone, my heart seems to flutter in my chest, and then my face heats up. That's all I'm feeling so far, but it seems quite unlike most sicknesses. I always feel....Different, I'm not sure how to explain, but I feel something whenever I have this. I'm stumped, and so I am asking if you have any diagnosis to my sickness."

Kish laughed, causing a distressed Pai to erupt and rush at him. Slamming Kish into the door, and pulling him up at the collar. "I may have a sickness and you think it's funny?" he yelled.

Kish smiled in the darkness. "You're not sick stupid, so don't worry. I know what's wrong with you."

"What?" demanded Pai.

Kish smiled once more before he delivered back the symptoms, and soon his diagnosis. "Fluttery heart, heated face, unknown feeling in pit of stomach.. It's only a start. You say you feel somehow whenever you're around this CERTAIN someone. Pai we all get this, I had this too... I know what you're feeling."

"What is it then dammit!" shouted Pai inpatient.

"It's that feeling, the feeling of love. It's simple to say that you are in love."...

* * *

YEAH YEAH YEAH! I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE! AND THERE IS CHAPTER 12!! does happy dance see, I can update at least one fanfic a week.... At least I think I can... why am I confused? sits down in a corner lightly hitting her hurting head.

Anyways, please R&R to tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13: A little bit of Regret

Thankies to all who reviewed! And I'm glad you're all enjoying my fanfic so far! I'm glad 'cause I sure have fun writing it! Well here's chapter 13, I hope you all like it!

Sorry it took so long for me to update! ''

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMM SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Chapter 13: A little bit of Regret. **

"Love?" questioned Pai confused. "What the fuck is that?"

Kish laughed. "Don't tell me you don't know what love is!" Pai narrowed his eyes at Kish, who although couldn't see it in the dark, he could definitely feel the weight of his 'almighty glares of anger'.

"Love is when you have feelings for someone else. It's when you feel like you always want to be with that person, and be their special someone. That someone you may hope to spend the rest of your life with."

"Why would you want to spend the rest of your life with someone?" snorted Pai, clearly not paying attention to what Kish said.

"Maybe because you like them so much…But that's only in the extreme cases that humans go through called 'Marriage' but I won't go into details of that knowing you…"

"This is for research!" shouted Pai, who slowly started to heat up in the face.

"Yyyeaahh… Well, love is an emotion. The feeling that you like someone so much as to the fact that you want to spend all your time with them." Kish ended his explanation with a smile, and Pai was silent for a moment.

"Thankyou. That is all. You are dismissed." Pai turned round to his closed window and opened it as Kish left the room. 'I wonder who he has a crush on,' thought Kish as he wandered the corridors to his room.

Pai jumped out the window, deciding to take a long run to bring air to his heated brain. "How can I have such a pitiful feeling for a _human?_ It's absurd!" He stopped right at a large chestnut tree, that had a view to the café. He looked down to the tree he sat within last time. 'She was the only one who cared that I had left…Nobody had ever cared for me before…Do I want this?'....

* * *

Another day had come, and another work day was present. Things went as usual within the mew mew café. The only people that worked were Lettuce, Ichigo and Kish, with poor Tart trying hard, but getting disrupted by Pudding.

Pai, who normally spent his time calculating many things, now had himself focused on the green haired one. This 'love' was it something that he wanted? He had never had feelings go out towards him so… Pai tapped his nose and gave a dangerous look to nothing in particular. 'It'll be a good experiment to find out about this 'love' and what it can do to people. Find out what it really is, though for this to work, she'll have to have the same thinking…" Pai looked back down to the green haired one, who wasn't watching where she was going.

Before she knew it, Lettuce was upon the floor, and there were dishes that were about to fly into her. Lettuce hadn't gotten over the shock from the fall, and with the speed of everything happening, she didn't know what was happening, or what will result. She just closed her eyes.

….

Nothing… No contact of hard glass to her face or any part of her body… She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into dark softened eyes, and gasped.

"Pai!" His eyes seemed to have softened for a minute; before it hardened. He growled, and dropped Lettuce.

Lettuce yelped as she watched him storm out of the café. A small heat crept upon her face, and it deepened as she thought of the small blush that was spread across Pai's face as he dropped her. 'What could I have done to make him go like that? Is it my fault he's leaving?' Lettuce looked at the broken glass by her side sadly, then rose.

"Minto, could you please cover for me while I'm gone?" Lettuce rushed out the café, not hearing Mint's complains as she left. "HEY! I'M WORKING TOO YOU KNOW!! DON'T DUMP YOUR LOAD ON ME!"

* * *

Lettuce ran down the street, searching up and down each alley as she went about her search for Pai. She came to the park, and stumbled by a bench. Lettuce sat there, trying to catch her breath. "Pai," she whispered.

From his branch above, Pai looked down to the gasping Lettuce and shook his head. Couldn't she let go of things? Why did she come to find him? Pai thought back to what Kish had said to him last night, and evaluated his symptoms. He had already diagnosed himself to have caught the disease called 'love' just as she rushed into the picture, and having that happen brought about his dubiousness to his previous questioning.

"I'll be damned the day I fall in 'love' for a human… Though… The support of someone else is longing… But what are the chances of a human having such feelings for myself? Kish is a fool, he had always been a fool that was constantly hurt by his unrequited feelings. Why should I place myself in the same trap? This feeling seems to great to override, though how can I not be sure that such rash decisions that I may make may not destroy me in the end?" Pai looked down to Lettuce, who was now sitting on the bench. She was looking up and seemed to be murmuring something. "Why are you running?"

Pai jumped down angrily. "Why do you follow me?" Lettuce jumped at the sound of his voice, and stammered slightly. "Well, e-every one else s-s-seems to be together, exce-except you. Why won't you join us all? You seem to be lonely."

Pai narrowed his eyes at her in question. "Why do you care for my well being? I have been alone all my life, I shall live alone all my life, and die alone."

"No! There is someone out there. The people- your family are all in there, they all want you to come back, because they care! You are not alone! Because I'm here and I care!"

Pai looked at her astounded by what she had said. She was the first- and only life force ever to express her need for him, and it brought a sense of responsibility to him. Something in Pai set off, and he couldn't seem to think clearly. It was the first time ever. Lettuce looked up at him, and he smiled.

Not one of those evil, plan making smiles, but a genuine friendly one. "Would you please help us at the café? We could all use your help."

Pai, still having no possession of his senses (as he would've liked to think as an excuse) nodded in agreement. 'How can I say no?' Twice had this girl moved him from the solitude of the tree trunk, and twice did he comply with her. But this time seemed different. He_ agreed _to working with her, and his heart seemed to be pushing him.

Before he knew it, he had his arm around her waist, and they were heading towards the café.

* * *

When they returned, they were greeted by the 'ooh'ing of Kish, Pudding, and Ichigo, and a laugh from Tart. "Tart! Its cute! Not funny!" Tart turned to Pudding, who was twirling plates upon a baton. He sighed and turned away, to the next customer. "Tar-Tar!" He jumped at her sudden appearance, she was juggling cups, and Tart sighed. "You'll break those, stupid."

Tart was wound up to his last. It was great that the load was lessened since Pai decided to help out, but things were always complicated with Pudding jumping in and disturbing.

"TAR-TAR!" Tart threw up his tray of dishes, and it dropped directly on his head. "Tar-tar?" whispered Pudding, patting at his head, he smacked her hand away. "DON'T DO THAT! DON'T CALL ME TAR-TAR! DON'T TWIRL PLATES! DON'T JUGGLE CUPS! DON'T BE SO STUPID! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AWAY! GO BE SICK OR SOMETHING AND NOT COME TO WORK!"

Pudding shrank back, looking down at the broken dishes. "Sorry, Tar-Ta-"

"Argh!" Tart stormed off, leaving Pudding by herself. He refused to talk to her, and refused to go near her.

As the day had ended, everybody started leaving. Pudding looked over to Tart whom went off with Kish, Ichigo and Pai, and she looked into the rain. Pudding immediately ran out without an umbrella, tears streaming down her face, and disappeared into the night…

It had already been three days, and Tart couldn't have been happier. "Another pudding free day! Yep1 The life for me!" Pudding hadn't shown up to work AGAIN and he was left to a peaceful work day. Though, he couldn't help but feel slightly empty inside.

"Mer, maybe I haven't eaten enough," he took a muffin off a tray and took a bite.

"You have to pay for that you know."

Tart coughed a bit, and took a drink from a nearby glass filled with water before banging his chest. coughcoughburp ":Whaddya think you're doin?" He turned around to see Keiichiro standing there.

"What?"  
"You have to pay for those," he pointed to the bitten muffin.

"What? That's stupid!"

"And you know what's ironic?" said Keiihciro. "Pudding has been sick for the last three days. Could you go make sure she's okay?"

"Why me?" answered Tart with dread in his voice.

"Because you, that's why." Keiichiro handed him a bag of supplies and walked off.

"HEY! That makes no sense!" Tart glared at the bag, as if it were its fault, then looked out to the rainy window. He sighed as he thought back to that day… Pudding getting sick was his fault. He took her umbrella that day since he didn't have his own, and just to spite her. Tart looked back at the same umbrella he brought today and looked out with a little bit of regret…

* * *

Yesh! I finally updated! And there's another chapter… I hope you all enjoyed it.. Please R&R! 


	14. Chapter 14: Promise to the Night Sky

WAAH! A.F.H.A is coming to an end! After this there's two more chapters, and an epilogue! I hope you've all enjoyed this fic to the end. Well… Here's chapter 14!

Please, bear with me with the description of Puddings life. I'm basing it on little things I've read in the manga, and heard from various sources… You'll see.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMM so please don't sue!

**Chapter 14: Promise to the Night Sky**

Tart trudged through the wet streets of Tokyo solemnly. He sniffled and cursed the damn weather that made him cold in a damp dry way. Tart sighed as he came upon a bright yellow door of a small house. "Number 32," he muttered to himself as he checked upon the hand drawn map. "I hope this is the right address, that human girl sure has bad handwriting." Upon ringing the door bell, Tart heard a number of bumps and crashes as well as shouts. When the door opened, he saw Pudding wearing a bright orange apron with a number of dishes stacked in one hand and some cups in the other. Her hair was all disheveled and she looked stressed.

"Tar-tar!" Tart winced at his nickname. But for some reason it didn't matter that much. The thing that really made him wince was the tone of her voice. It was haggard and squeaky. "Yeah, erm can I come in for a sec?" Pudding nodded and let him in.

Tart walked into a bright walled kitchen with a large dinner table. On it were about 7 other kids (A/n: Sorry, but I can't remember, does Pudding have seven siblings or less? I think I read it as seven in the manga, but if you guys could let me know that would be much appreciated )

"Err, Pudding, who are these kids?"

Pudding forced a small. "Well they're my siblings! Na-no-da!"

Tart blinked. "ALL OF THEM?" Pudding nodded.

She placed their dishes in the sink, as all the little kids quickly helped each other to neaten the place, before making a dash for the living room. Tart watched quietly as Pudding washed up and headed over to a room.

She slumped against a bed, breathing haggardly, and Tart slowly approached her, and placed a hand on her forehead. "AAIIEE!" he screamed while quickly retracting his hand. "You're burning! How can you work in these conditions?"

"I'm sorry I missed work-no-da, but I haven't been feeling too go-go." She gave Tart her sweet smile, and he felt like his heart broke from the sight.

_'What have I done to her?'_ he thought to himself. Tart placed his hands on his hips, an expression of utter confusion displayed across his face. "I don't get you! You're sick, and yet you're still doing all this stuff at home? Who cares if you're missing work!"

Pudding gave a small smile, and her eyes were slowly drifting closed. "Could you please help me? Tar Tar?"

Tart's eye twitched, but it stopped once he noticed Pudding had fallen asleep. He couldn't believe how much she was pushing herself to take care of the ones she loved, even though she was so unwell_… 'Maybe I should give her a break, afterall it's my fault she's feeling like this…. I don't think I can ever imagine a world without my Pudding…'_ Tart sighed, a small blush upon his face. He looked at the time—7:30pm, and decided he should try and get the little ones in bed quick, so he could look after her…

* * *

"Afterall, she's a very nice girl. She's sweet and real nice to me—unlike that hag… SO I guess I deserve this," choked Tart as two childish bodies were jumping on his back. "Hey hey HEY!" He rolled over, and the little kids cheered running around him. _'How does she put up with them?' _

"Hey you little runts! Stop jumping and go to bed!" he shouted. His response was a row of tongue sticking, which really pissed off the little alien. He sighed, wondering what he could do with them. He'd tried everything so far, asking nicely, acting physical, and even threatening, what else could he do? Tart searched the room with his eyes, when he noticed a bag. He walked towards it, and opened it to reveal candy. Tart gave a sigh of discovery, and a twinkle went about his eyes. He hadn't tried bribery yet!

(A/n: O.O Wow, is he bad or what?)

He turned to the room of kids and smiled. "Hey kids!" They all stopped to look at him. "How about a little wager eh? If you guys go to bed RIGHT NOW, then I promise each of you one or two candies in the morning." All the eyes in the room twinkled before faces disappeared. Tart smirked as he checked each room and bathroom. Wow, he didn't know it would work this good! Kids were brushing their teeth and getting themselves ready for bed. _'Pudding must deprive them form candy, and I do see why… If they're this hyper, they'd explode and blow up the place if they got the sugar burst from candy.'_

Tart sighed and walked towards Pudding's room dusting his hands. "Glad that's all over," he muttered. He sat beside Pudding, and watched her breathe.

Many thoughts were running through Tart's head, and he couldn't help himself but think these thoughts—as out of character it seemed. Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad? Liking Pudding. She'd definitely be able to take care of him, if she can survive looking after her siblings.

He absentmindedly stroked Pudding's hair. "Yeah I'm sorry… The only reason you got sick was 'cuz I got mad and took your umbrella. If I hadn't been so angry that day, maybe you'd be alright, I sure do miss you at the café. It's boring having nobody but the lovey dovey hags and everybody else at the café. You really do brighten my day." He blushed in the darkness, knowing to himself that his words may not be getting through to Pudding. "Anyways, I got them all to bed, and you'll have to give them candy in the morning… Sorry, but I'd really like it if you could get better and we could be friends again. Little sunshine in my rainy day."

A light moan went into Tart's ears. "Hmm, s'kay, welcome…thanks."

Tart's mouth dropped to the ground_. 'She was listening all along!' _…..

* * *

Tart was still from the surprise of Pudding's consciousness, and during all this, a strange little commotion was occuring in a certain room of a certain someone in another part of Tokyo. 

"Ichigo, MY Ichigo… Gone…" Masaya rolled around his bed and fell onto the floor, staring into the empty space and darkness of his room. He shut his eyes and groaned, curling up into a ball.

He gasped, sweat beating down his face as his temperature seemed to rise further and further. All these images flew past his head. Him and Ichigo at the picnic, He and Ichigo telling each other dire love, the good times. He gave a twisted smile and chuckled as a picture of his kiss with Ichigo going through his head. The smile faded once Kish got into the picture.

Again the images continued to flash through his head, this time it was of Kish and Ichigo. Masaya stood up slamming curled fists upon his bed. The television turned on as he slammed the remote control on his bed. A young woman was talking about some environment issue, but that didn't matter to Masaya—he had lost his love to a freak. (A/n: EVIL MEAN! KISH IS NO FREAK! > )

He rolled on the ground groaning. Masaya cried out in pain as the heat in his body was too much for him, and a voice boomed in his head_. 'Embrace your dark side. Embrace me and I can grant whatever wish you want… once we take over…' _

The voice echoed its message, laughing, mocking Masaya.

_'You're a weak fool... Your human body is full of limitations, but I am the ultimate armour... Use me... Embrace your dark side. Embrace me and I can grant whatever wish you want… once we take over…Embrace your dark side. Embrace me and I can grant whatever wish you want… once we take over…' _

He screamed, and blanked out…

* * *

Dark blue soulless eyes opened up in the bleak room and turned to the televisions set. Pale hands pushed the body up, and Masaya looked around. In a limping fashion, he made his way towards his window. He drew back the curtains to reveal the bright moon in the dark sky. "No stars," he mumbled in a haggard voice. "The beautiful studs aren't visible tonight, nor tomorrow nor any other night." He pounded a fist against the window, then smiled. "Don't worry, I promise you, once I take over, your starry night show will never be hidden by pollution nor clouds… The night sky is your stage, and I will clean it up, just like this planet that will be mine…" 

Masaya pulled his hair behind his long pointed ears and let out an insane laugh, as his head spun with plots, and he made a promise to the night sky…

* * *

Errr… Cute, Pudding and Tart are together, but what the heck is up with Masaya? O.o Never liked the kid, always thought he was a little…. Cuckoo… neways, hope this was a good chapter for y'all! Please Read and Review! TWO CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE LEFT! >- 


	15. Chapter 15: It has Begun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMM so you can't sue me!

**Chapter 15: It has Begun**

Zakuro and Minto sat together at a table and drank tea. They gave each other disgusted looks at the aliens that were helping out in the café. Kish and Ichigo would get as close to each other as possible, and even closer at the closing of the café. Their shy friend Lettuce also seemed to have found something in the alien Pai, and the two were getting to know each other. The two also noticed how less shy Tart was around Pudding, and with Pudding going on with her normal hyper behaviour, they couldn't tell whether she had accepted the little alien—but knowing her, she probably was more than comfortable around him.

"I don't see what they see in them… They're a bunch of freaks…" sneered Minto quietly.

"The fact that they trust our former enemies shows how easily our friends can be misled, and shows how foolish they truly are." Commented Zakuro coldly.

"I know what you mean, but they haven't tried anything," said Ryou as he approached the two.

"Not yet, at least," snorted Minto.

"At least they're working, unlike some people I know." Ryou looked down to the two girls. They gave an un lady like snort. "Pu-Lease!" Ryou shook his head and looked out the doors of the café. He hoped the aliens weren't up to something, because the atmosphere seemed a little more dull then usual… Though then again—that could be due to human faults. He sighed and retreated to the basement in order to discuss the changes with Keiichiro…

* * *

The three aliens, and the Mew Mews headed for the basement after work, after a request from Ryou. "What is it?" asked Ichigo impatiently as they came in view with Ryou standing behind a large screen computer. "Do you guys notice anything?"

"Other then the fact the world has tipped over and gone crazy?" answered Minto, while giving a sideways glance to the aliens. Pai and Kish ignored it, but Tart stuck out a tongue.

"No no, doesn't it feel like the world's changing?" asked Keiichiro turning around on the chiar.

"Yeah well the earth's always changing, after all the statistics state that about seven people are born and seven people die every second or something like that," answered Lettuce while thoughtfully searching her mind for the correct statistics.

"No no no." Ryou sighed. "Look,state your attention towards the screen if you will." Different images flashed on and off the screen. "Animals are restless, the sky seems darker, and there have been more smog warnings this past week then we've ever gotten! The sea's internal temperature is a lot higher then usual, and the weather is pretty impulsive…"

"Maybe your boyfriend is up to something."

Ichigo cast a glare to Zakuro and Minto then held Kish's hand.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. "Look, just be careful. Something strange is happening, and we don't know what yet." The Mew Mews and aliens walked off after being dismissed. Minto called the girls over to show them something, and the aliens waited outside the café doors for their partners.

"Animals going crazy, wacky weather, dark skies… Are you sure you don't have anything to do with this?" Zakuro emerged from behind them fully transformed.

"I'm not stupid, I see through your little charade. Befriend the group and then hit them when they least expect it." The three aliens looked to one another puzzled.

"No. Why would I want to hit the one I love? I mean, isn't there a rule against guys hitting girls?" answered Kish quietly, confusion mingled in his voice.

"Then that's just too bad for you… Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro unleashed her weapon and hit right where the alines were. The three of them jumped out the way.

"Hey! What was that for?" screamed Tart.

"For my friends, do you truly think I'd let you get to them like that? You may have fooled them but you can't deceive me HA!" Zakuro let out her whip once more, and the aliens jumped up and levitated.

"Crazy female," muttered Kish as he watched her angry expression. His head turned as he watched everybody else (excluding Ryou and Keiishiro) come out form the café doors.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you guys are brainwashed by the aliens! Snap out of it! Why is it, that they are on our side, and yet the earth seems to still be getting in trouble? They're using you!" shouted Minto.

"Wha? Why you! You guys are just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend!"

These words sparked a whole lot of negative energy, and the three aliens decided that floating would be the best for them. All the girls transformed and a cloud of dust formed up as they fought one another.

The three watched for a little while as curses flew to both sides.

"Do you think we should stop them?" asked Tart

"No need," answered Kish. "It's not like their killing each other… Let them blow off some steam."

The dust fell, and the Mew Mews drew back from each other. Zakuro brought out her whip, and Ichigo released her bell. The other Mew Mews followed suit in drawing their weapons.

Kish dived towards Ichigo and brought her up form the ground. Pai and Tart followed suit. "Hey ho! That's enough!" said Kish. "But,"

"Night guys," The aliens teleported from the scene each holding their fuming girl friends.

Zakuro and Minto gritted their teeth and began walking home. Both were fuming and itching for a fight.

They sighed angrily and both decided to soak in some nature air as they took a quick turn into the park. Everything was empty and eerily strange... Nothing was right AT ALL. **THUD **Both stopped in their tracks**. THUD **Both turned around.** SCREECH **everything came to a halt….

* * *

"Hey you know, we're actually early for once," said Ichigo to Kish as they headed towards the closed café doors. "Hmm," Kish gave Ichigo a peck on the lips. The couple waved hello to Lettuce and Pai, as well as Tart and Pudding as they stood before the café doors.

"We could be considered early for work, but nobody's here," said Pai as he looked around.

"How strange."

"I know what you mean," replied Tart pointing behind Ichigo. "You guys look like you were run over by something, what happened to you?"

"You did!" spat a familiar voice. The girls span around to face where Tart was pointing to see Zakuro and Minto looking rough and beaten. "We were attacked by Kirema Animas!" they shouted.

_'Impossible,'_ Pai thought. _'Are we not the only ones whom are able to command them?'_

As if reading Pai's mind, Zaukro sneered. "Aren't you guys the only ones who can command them? So you MUST have attacked us!" The girls looked at the aliens unsurely.

"No no! We didn't do any of that, we were too preoccupied with you guys to do anything!" defended Kish. Ichigo looked up at him, and Minto gave a sarcastic smile.

All in that moment, it seemed that the whole world had plunged into darkness and the sun seemed to have fallen from the sky. No warmth, no light, just enveloping darkness and a deep voice. _'It has Begun.'_

* * *

OOhkay… Weird… Alright, Antidote for Heart Ache will be coming to its end in about one chapter and an epilogue! Since I am so close to finishing this fanfic, I don't think I'll be updating any other fanfics until I complete this one. So yes, I am placing my full attention on this fanfic till its end! When this fanfic is complete, I'll go back to updating my other ones. So, if you're a fan of A.F.H.A. expect an ending in my next update! (Although I cannot promise that it will be very soon) 


	16. Endings and Epilogue

Finally the conclusion! Please don't mind the battle description, I'm not much of an action writer… But here's the final chapter which is very long, so please enjoy! Oh! And I apologize for any cheesiness and predictable situations… I just thought that it might add more to the story and Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. P.S I am not fully aware of Deep Blue's attacks. Half his battle is made from what I thought he'd do. I've read all the manga's for TMM except the last one, but I know what happens in the last manga (this last chapter mirrors some of what happens) I haven't had a chance to see or read it yet. I apologize to all hardcore fans who know every attack and lines and such of the characters, as this may frustrate them. '

I DON'T OWN TMM SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!

**Ending Chapter and Epilogue:**

Everybody tossed their heads around as they tried to search for the owner of the voice. "Who said that?" shouted Ichigo. Immediately as she asked a bright light flashed. When they felt that light wasn't violating their eyes, they all slowly opened them. The Mew Mews looked up as they heard Kish's shout.

"Put her down!" Everybody rose up to see a very strange and floating Masaya holding Ichigo at the waist. His eyes were empty and deep and his clothing held a strange distorted glow to it. "The time has come." He said.

His voice was cold and lacked tone; Ichigo did not like it one bit. "Masaya! What are you doing? Put me down!" She struggled but had her waist squeezed unpleasantly in response. He looked at her with those cold eyes, and she shivered at the dark depths. "The one you call Masaya is now dead." Ichigo gasped as Masaya changed—longer ears, longer hair, smaller darker eyes… "The one before you is Deep Blue…"

"Huh, no kidding," replied Minto as she stood up along with Zakuro. "You're all in the same group! We shouldn't have even trusted Masaya in the first place, and now the Aliens are winning! You are such a dumb leader! Now what are you going to do since you've been captured?" Ichigo hissed at Minto's comment, and Deep Blue turned to Minto and Zakuro. "Those traitors have no place with me. I am the mastermind behind this plan, those aliens are too stupid to come up with anything of the sort. Stand back human and prepare for judgment…" Deep Blue lifted his hand, and seemingly from nowhere, Kirema Animas jumped out and began to attack. The rest of the Mew Mews transformed to defend themselves.

Deep Blue then turned to face Kish with narrowed eyes. "You disgust me."

"Not more than the way you disgust me now, let her go!" Deep Blue gave a small smirk and lifted Ichigo's face to his. "I could make her mine… But then that would be succumbing to the weakness of my old self… So maybe I should just destroy her instead…" He tightened his grip around her waist, and Ichigo gasped. 'little… air…'

"Let her go!" Kish let out a ball of energy and Deep Blue transported away. "Feeble," he muttered.

"Your mind has been poisoned by this human 'love' It has made you a fool, and fools trip when they rush into things, just like you are doing so now…" Deep Blue raised his hand, and Ichigo looked up into his eyes. Those emotional eyes seemed to show a flicker of--jealousy? She didn't wait, Ichigo bit his arm, and he released her growling.

Kish ran up, and caught the falling body, and Ichigo released a sigh of relief. Deep Blue watched them and strangely enough, his blood began to boil. 'Very well then,' he said to himself. 'You shall die together…' He clasped his hands together and whispered. The kirema Anima's that were fighting stopped and retreated. The others watched them leave wary and confused. They gasped as they saw something that looked like a small white star above their head in the atmosphere.

Deep Blue smiled and looked up. "That will be the judge, and that will rid this planet of all you horrible humans, so that I may be able to reshape it into paradise." Laughter echoed through the area as he disappeared, and everybody growled. They looked up to the window of the café as they heard a shout and they silently retreated…

* * *

Everybody was infuriated as well as confused. "How can he do this to us?" Ichigo fumed over what Masaya or 'Deep Blue' said. "Look, we're not going to accomplish anything by just sitting here and moping!" Everybody turned their attention towards Ryou whom had just let them into the café. Keiichiro was tapping away at the computer. He stopped and turned to face everybody. "That source contains a great amount of energy, and in order to destroy the source, we'll have to neutralize its force with a high dosage of Mew Aqua. Since Deep Blue is the cause of everything, if we take him down, the bad effects will all disappear." Everybody nodded. Keiichiro continued. 

"We have detected an extremely large source—bigger then any we've had. Somewhere near the heart of a tree in the forest.. Masha will lead you there." Masha floated towards Ichigo's head. Ryou looked at them all and sighed. He gave Ichigo one long look before he continued. "Be careful out there girls… This may be your very last mission. The fate of the world rests in your hands."

They all nodded. "We can do this!" shouted Tart trying to get in more positive atmosphere. "Because we're super heroes!" She beamed a smile and Lettuce nodded. "We are the defenders of justice!"

"Tokyo Mew Mew," added in Ichigo proud. She turned and started to run. "Let's go!"

….

* * *

Nothing had happened…Yet… Nothing had gone wrong…Yet, and hopefully nothing would go wrong at all. The Mew Mews and the three aliens ran through the thick forest, they jumped and ducked to avoid oncoming leaves and branches. They followed the small puff of pink that was their guide to freedom and power. "Wait, stop a bit…" Ichigo 

Huffed as she slowed down. Sure enough, things were getting a little hard. All the mew Mews were finding it hard to breathe—the aliens too. "Deep Blue must have lowered the oxygen in the atmosphere… It's only a 2 drop, but that is still enough to faze people…" said Pai calculative. They looked up at the darkened skies, and knew they had to hurry.

They stood up and looked to Masha who was patiently waiting. "Okay," huffed Ichigo, "Let's go…" There was a loud sound, like break braking, and all of a sudden… Masha wasn't there in front of them, instead, there was a big gaping hole.

"Oh my goodness! That, that thing! Whatever it was, swallowed Masha!" exclaimed Minto. All the Mew Mews stepped back as a large creature emerged from the whole. Just as it opened its large mouth, a white flash appeared, and they all froze unable to move.

Minto and Zakuro opened their eyes—which were previously closed. They looked around to see that all of them, the Mew Mews and the creature had disappeared along with the light. They heard sounds grow around them, and they looked back and groaned at the oncoming kirema animas. ..

* * *

Ichigo grabbed onto Kish's hand as they seemed to gently fall in a well of light, before lulling to a gentle rocking. "Where's everybody else?" she asked, her tone softened. 

"Right here," Ichigo turned her head to see her friends and the aliens float in beside the two. "What happened?" Asked Lettuce. She turned to Pai, but he gave a blank look. "I… Must say I do not know." He answered, his voice echoed on. "Hello!" Hello, Hello… Ichigo's voice resonated back to her. "What are we going to do?" To do To do?

When a green light vibrated from a different direction, and the group turned their heads to it. A blurred green light floated into the middle, and began to speak. "Your help is needed."

"It's Talking! Na no da!" exclaimed Pudding with wide eyes.

"The earth is in deep danger Tokyo Mew Mews. I have seen you fight to protect me… My very nature and existence is truly threatened, and I do not think I can no longer support the people I hold." It spoke with softness.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I am mother nature, the very earth on which you live off. Deep Blue is threatening the very earth with his 'renaissance' If he succeeds, people will be gone, and I will no longer bear fruit. The earth will be barren."

Ichigo floated towards the green light. "What can we do? Masha was supposed to help us find the Mew Aqua that was supposed to help us save you, but now he's gone."

"Don't worry, because I will help you. He did not serve as a loss, since I hold a large dose—enough Mew Aqua to help destroy Deep Blue." The green light floated up and slowly turned turquoise. The six were soon slowly blinded by light and they covered their eyes. "The power of two and love in an eternal cycle will bring you together…"

* * *

Dark hair fluttered behind and whipped around his mature face. Deep Blue growled as he searched the deep thickets, he had sensed something powerful, and pure, and decided that for them to get a hold of, whatever it was could not have been good news. He stopped, wondering why he was wasting so much time and sent some energy flying. He released kirema animas that helped clear the way for him. Deep blue smirked as dust flew, then slowly settled to view six unarmed figures. 'I'm worrying over nothing,' he thought to himself. 'This is the end.' 

Something in Deep Blue told him to be rid of the green haired alien with ponytail sideburns. "Kish," he muttered his name with disgust. "You're mine." He said holding up a hand allowing a sword to materialize into it. He charged and saw that the six were engulfed with light. It was too bright for him to handle so he stopped and shielded his eyes. He cursed and before he knew it, heat was searing through his body. Chancing to meet eyes with the enemy, he looked to see six figures with something un-see-able in their hands.

"_For the sake of love,"_

"_For the sake of the ones we know and love,"_

"_For the sake of the world we live in,"_

"_For the sake of true justice,"_

"_For the sake of peace,"_

"_For the sake of life! We rid of you!"_

"**Mew Aqua Drops Pure!" **

Deep Blue was blasted away, and the six landed on their feet huffing, as the light dissipated and the object shrank. The six shielded their eyes as it turned into a small heart pendant and landed around Ichigo's neck. They looked at Deep Blue who was still. The sky slowly began to regain some light,a nd the growing star imploded. Fresh air became more abundant, and things seemed to generally return to normal. Without warning,Deepblueseemed to disappear, blowing away like sand into the wind, and all that was left was a very still and pale Masaya….

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Ichigo shed a few tears. Kish was quiet just for the sake of it, but you could probably tell that he was jumping inside. As a past lover, something had to be felt, but Ichigo was mostly glad that everything was alright now. She shivered at the thought of what could have happened to her, if she trusted Masaya, would she be going against the earth and her friends for the one she loved? Boy was she glad that she was no longer oblivious to him.

Many things happened. Masaya's burial, was solemn, and his parents were hysterical. Though that did not matter. All that mattered to Ichigo were the wedding vows that she soon was about to exchange with Kish. (A/N: In the last manga, Ichigo actually exchanges wedding vows with Masaya! I'm like, bleep! How and why would she do this at such a young age! O.O At least this is what I hear from a friend of mine who's a huge TMM fan… I guess it makes sense since the cover has a picture of Ichigo in a wedding like get up….)

Obviously, by the last paragraphs, you can tell that Masaya was dead, and the earth was saved. Minto and Zakuro are just there…. They are no longer mentioned much because of their slight in approval to their friends' choice to exchange wedding vows with their loves but they didn't object much since they had been proved wrong.

The aliens have started living with many others, but they receive wary looks. It's hard, but they are slowly getting accepted after everything that has happened. They are helping on the side of justice. The aliens have agreed to share some technology and ideas that might help make the world a much better place to live in.

Pai and Lettuce are a more intimate couple, and have gone out much more. Pudding and Tart have hit it off very well. Each alien has already been accepted into the girl's household as 'son in laws' but they are all planning to get their own places and jobs.

Ichigo and Kish were having their own time together. In a week, they'd be down an aisle and both could not be any happier. They sat down quietly, thinking about how all this came to be; especially since Ichigo had once hated his guts. Kish looked over to his kitten and cleared his throat. She looked at him, large pink eyes curious. "I just want to say," he started and smiled. "That you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I knew since I first saw you, that you were the one. And even though you first hated me, I knew it would be tough. Then you broke my heart." Ichigo moved back a bit, slightly hurt. She looked down at her fingers nervous, and searching her mind for when this might have happened. "But," he reached his hand to her chin, and pulled her face so that she could see his eyes. "You're my antidote for heartache…"

* * *

IT'S DONE! FINISHED! OVER! Thnx to all my reviewers! You've been wonderful and very supportive since the very beginning and I thank you so much for that! To all that read this fanfic, thankyou and goodnight! bows and leaves 


End file.
